La brezza del vento
by bellsblommb
Summary: Edward es un cruel verdugo que tortura sin piedad a sus prisioneros, pero que pasara ahora que llegue una prisonera distinta. Él estaba marchito por dentro y ella llegó para sanarlo. Por amor se hacen muchas cosas, incluso romper las reglas.
1. Prefacio

**Hola a todos, este es un nuevo fic que esta basado en un cuento que escribi hace muchos ayeres, el nombre del cuento es La brisa en el viento, pero como lo voy a extender y lo voy a adaptar a los personajes de twilight, pues le cambie el nombre.**

**Les dejo el prefacio y los dos primero capitulos. El summary no me gusto mucho, pero ya nos e me ocurrió nada**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer, la trama es mia**

**Ojala les guste.**

La brezza del vento

Prefacio

Por amor se cometen muchas imprudencias, muchas irrealidades, muchas barabaries; por amor, los seres humanos son capaces de romper con sus principios, con sus votos, con sus ideales; por amor, la vida es la miseria que es, la porqueria que nos destruye y la bella trampa que nos hipnotiza; por amor uno puede perder la cabeza al grado de realizar las cosas jamas pensadas.

Y puedo ennumerar toda una lista de aberraciones que provoca el amor, puedo citar las plagas que desencadena y puedo decir las herejias que simboliza, pero en realidad, lo unico de lo que puedo hablar del amor es... es... es que maldita sea la hora en que llega a los corazones y bendita sea la hora en que los sana.

Que por amor tambien se hacen cosas buenas, que por amor tambien se elevan los mas sublimes cantos, que por amor tambien la belleza vale la pena, que por amor se es capaz de proteger al ser amado aun en contra de las reglas. Que por amor la vida deja de ser mala y se vuelve soportable.

Decir... que por amor cambié... que por amor ella llegó...que por amor ella sufrió... que por amor la salve...

Que por amor me enamoró... que por amor, solo por amor... la ame.


	2. Un asesino y una heredera

Capítulo 1: El nacimiento de un asesino y una heredera

En la majestuosa comunidad de Volterra se han edificado los mas grandes imperios, las mas grandes anarquias y las mas bellas democracias. En esta magna villa se han elaborado los mitos y las costumbres, los cuentos y los chismes, los rumores y las verdades.

Mucho antes de que tu nacieras y de que imaginaras todo un mundo de fantasia ya existia en Volterra la realeza y por supuesto la bondad y la maldad. Los justos reyes del lugar, los esposos Eleazar y Carmen Denali habian engrendado una bella hija, una hermosa hija, una virtuosa hija, una muchacha llamada Tanya.

Cuando los padres de ésta fallecieron, sus asesinos intentaron tomar el trono, pero ella era la heredera universal y la unica con las facultades para hacerlo. Despues de caer en una trampa en la que todo el pueblo terminó juzgándola y condenándola a muerte, su corazón se amargó y su alma llena de maldad quedó.

Ella, usando magia negra, hizo un hechizo en el que juró que castigaria a todo aquel que la juzgo y así lo hizo. El pueblo entero de Volterra desapareció de la faz de la tierra dejando solo sus ruinas.

Pero tambien entre los mitos existe la creencia de que habia en el pueblo de Volterra una vidente, una poderosa vidente y hechicera que fue la unica que sobrevivió, que ella fue la unica que sabia todo y que supo evitarlo, la unica que creyó en Tanya. La famosa vidente desapareció, pero a las ruinas de Volterra, empezaron a asentarse otros pueblos, otras familias y otros reyes.

Sin embargo, el legado de los Denali aun seguia vivo. La fallecida princesa tenia un descendiente, una pequeña creatura que hace siete años habia sido concebida y que era seguro que perteneciera a una de las familias que se asentó en el lugar, en las ruinas del olvidado pueblo.

Los nuevos aspirantes a reyes, temerosos de que el heredero de los Denali reclamara su trono, emprendieron su busqueda e hicieron de todo para evitar que se mostrara al mundo. Así tuviese que ser necesario matar a todos los niños del pueblo lo encontrarian.

Y mientras tanto, en otro lugar, 7 años antes de que naciera el heredero al trono de Voltera, una pobre mujer que se encontraba en una casona estaba sufriendo los peores dolores de parto de su vida. Cuando al fin la creatura nació, se percató de que se trataba de un bello niño de cabellos cobrizos, ojos verdes y piel fina. La desalmada madre ya sabía que hacer con él, lo envolvió en trapos, lo colocó en un canasto y dirigiendose a la casa de los supuestos reyes, lo habia dejado en la entrada. La aspirante a reina, Sulpicia no habia querido abandonarlo y se dedicó a criarlo, pero no como un hijo, sino como un sirviente. Cuando ella falleció, la responsabilidad cayó en manos de Aro Vulturi, su esposo, el supuesto rey que en ese tiempo, aún no sabia de ese heredero o heredera de los Denali. Apiadandose de la creatura, lo instruyó en las artes, en las ciencias y en la guerra, sobre todo en la guerra. A sus diez años, el niño ya dominaba una espada y era el ser mas cruel que se pudo haber conocido.

Ese fue el nacimiento de un asesino, de un sadico, de un desalmado verdugo llamado Edward Masen.

Y aproximadamente siete años despues de que Edward Masen llegase a este mundo, la heredera de los Denali nació, aun con todos los contratiempos del reinado de los Vulturi. La hermosa Isabella, que fue como la llamaron, nunca tuvo idea de que por sus venas corria sangre real, no la tuvo, no hasta que Aro Vulturi la encontró y la secuestró cuando la niña tenia diez años. Al no existir nadie que reclamara el trono en mas de cinco años, los Vulturi fueron declarados los reyes legítimos.

Y la pobre Isabella, no volvió a ver la luz del sol.


	3. El verdugo

Capítulo 2: El verdugo

Caminaba por todo el castillo analizando e inspeccionando que sus sirvientes cumplieran con su trabajo. Era dificil ser el mayor encargado en las ocupaciones del rey Aro Vulturi, sobre todo si tenias la tarea mas dificil... y la mas placentera: ser el verdugo de los prisioneros.

Edward disfrutaba mucho al crueldad, la gente del pueblo lo llamaba "el verdugo sin corazón" y se habia ganado el apodo a todo pulso, puesto que jamas tuvo piedad con nadie y siempre se encontraba torturando a los infelices que tenia bajo su cargo.

Tambien era desalmado con las mujeres. Cuando una doncella le gustaba, simplemente la tomaba sin importarle si ella quisiera o no, sin importarle cuantas amenazas de muerte recibiera por los padres de estas, él conseguia lo que queria y nadie le ponia condiciones. Nunca habia sentido amor, ni respeto ni compasion por nadie, nunca habia sido estimado o cuidado por alguien, al menos no de manera amorosa, si no completamente interesada. Y él no lo queria, él vivía satisfecho sin sentir.

Nadie jamas imaginaria que el destino de Edward estaba marcado, estaba trazado y que a él le tocaria pagar de la peor manera todos sus crimenes: con el amor. Y esto ocurrió, cuando la desafortunada heredera de los Denali llegó.

-Está todo listo mi señor-dijo Alice, la asistente del verdugo Edward Masen

-Así que... tenemos carne fresca, un nuevo prisionero al cual castigar por sus crimenes-

-Sí, eso parece... el rey ha sido muy explicito al decirnos que ella debe sufrir mas que los demás-

-¿Ella?-preguntó interesado él

-Sí, ella, es una chica-

-Las mujeres son la raíz del pecado Alice, debí saber que una mujer despertaria la furia de nuestro rey-

-Dudo mucho que ella sea culpable-dijo Alice tristemente

-Lo que ocurre es que eres benévola Alice, tu piensas que todo el mundo es inocente, pero esta chica debio hacer algo muy malo y ahora debe pagar-

-No lo hagas Edward, por favor te lo suplico-pidió Alice desesperada, ella ya habia visto con sus propios ojos a la niña y se le hacia terrible tener un don y no poder usarlo para protegerla

-Apartate de mi vista, no dudare en quitarte si es necesario-dijo él con una voz de mando y se alejó de ella directo al lugar donde tenian a su nueva victima.

Sonreia con malicia, pensando en toda clase de torturas que le haria a la prisionera, pero todos sus planes de deshicieron cuando él entró al lugar y miró a la indefensa niña de diez años.

-¡Que es esto! ¡Donde está la prisionera!-exclamó furioso

-Mi señor, ella es la prisionera-le señalaron a la niña que tenia lagrimas en sus ojos y estaba aterrada

En sus diecisiete años jamas habia visto una creatura mas hermosa que esa, era una niña, quiza de unos diez años, pero su rostro era bellisimo, parecia el de un angel, su cabello y sus ojos eran chocolate, color chocolate. Él no supo lo que le ocurrió en ese momento, pero asustado por las emociones, mandó a que encerraran a la niña y que la alejaran de su vista para siempre.

Desde ese día el verdugo cruel se dedicó a su trabajo, siguio siendo desalmado con todos los demas, pero cuando llegaba con la niña, habia algo en su ser que no le permitia maltratarla, al contrario, sentia un extraño y prosaico impulso de protegerla.

Habia una sola persona que sí habia presenciado su cambio y su miedo, la vidente, la hechicera, la sobreviviente del Pueblo de Volterra.

Quiza habia cambiado, pero él no lo sabia, quiza la niña le daba miedo, pero él no lo sabia. Quizá Isabella habia causado una poca de compasión en el frio corazón del cruel verdugo Edward, pero él no lo sabia.

Aunque Alice sí lo supiera.


	4. Tormento

**bien, se que es demasiado pronto pero ya me moria de ganas por actualizar esta historia y me hace muy feliz que les haya gustado, muchas gracias**

**este cap es un poco fuerte (bueno no mucho, pero ya sabran por que)**

**aqui se los dejo y ojala les guste**

Capítulo 3: Tormento

Era una noche oscura y tenebrosa, habian pasado siete años desde que Aro Vulturi había secuestrado a la heredera del trono de Volterra, la niña, ahora era una hermosa mujer, una mujer que deseaba con toda su alma ser libre. Isabella se encontraba en las afueras del castillo y solo necesitaba atravesar los muros que lo rodeaban y entonces sería libre. Pero eso era muy difícil, por que el castillo estaba custodiado por muchos guardias que eran crueles y no tenían piedad con nadie.

Isabella corrió, tratando de esquivar las piedras en su camino, pero en la oscuridad las cosas no se distinguen y tropezó con una piedra. Al instante, los soldados se dieron cuenta de su presencia y ella comenzó a correr, rogándole a Dios desesperadamente que no la capturaran y en eso, volvió a tropezar; esta vez rodó en un pequeño barranco hasta que se golpeó la cabeza y tratando de ponerse en pie y seguir corriendo, Isabella levantó la mirada y ahí lo vio.

Tenía una mirada fija, su rostro denotaba lo furioso que estaba y sus ojos, sus ojos verdes la contemplaban con tantos sentimientos: ira, rabia, dolor, angustia, miedo; eran demasiados sentimientos. Este hombre chasqueó los dedos y los soldados sujetaron a Isabella, mientras ella gritaba que la soltaran y le suplicaba a su verdugo que la dejara ser libre. Su verdugo, aquel joven de ojos verdes no era otro que su verdugo, el joven al cual llamamos Edward Masen.

El joven llevó a Isabella al castillo, exactamente a la presencia del malvado rey Vulturi. Mientras lo hacia, la joven Alice se habia acercado a él preguntandole:

-Señor, ¿Ocurre algo?-

-¡No hagas preguntas estúpidas Alice!- le contestó exasperado.

Sin volver a dirigirse la palabra, caminaron hasta el salón donde se encontraba el rey. Llegaron y Edward volvió a chasquear los dedos; los soldados arrojaron a Isabella al suelo con tanta brutalidad que Alice deseó tanto poder ayudarla, pero no debía hacer nada.

El rey miró a Isabella y le dijo con indiferencia:

-Es la tercera vez en esta semana que intentas escapar y no comprendo el porque. Pero te voy a decir algo. He sido muy benévolo contigo, tal vez demasiado, así que ya no lo seré mas-hizo una pausa dramática y después, sonriendo dijo- serán 15 vueltas-

El rostro de miedo de la vidente Alice no era nada comparado al de horror y dolor del de Edward. Era posible incluso que el muchacho hubiese sufrido un infarto, era un sentimiento notorio en sus ojos: miedo, indignación e ira. Sin poder cuestionarlo, Edward Masen procedió a obedecer al rey y con otro chasquido de dedos, los soldados tomaron a Isabella y todos se dirigieron a la sala de tormentos.

Aro acostumbraba mandar a Isabella a ser torturada con una maquina, a la cual, te sujetaban brazos y piernas. Cada una estaba amarrada a una rueda, que al girarla, te las estiraba. El dolor en este tipo de tormento era insoportable y muy pocas veces podías salir ileso. Los castigos de Isabella siempre eran de 5 vueltas, pero Edward siempre lograba solo aplicar la mitad del castigo, de ese modo, Isabella no sufría tanto. Pero ahora con 15 vueltas, Edward tenía que aplicar más del triple que antes y se dispuso a hacerlo.

Y así ocurrió. Caminaron por un sucio pasillo y cuando llegaron a la sala de tormentos Edward ordenó:

-Ahora-

Se giro para evitar ver como a Isabella la despojaban de sus ropas y ella derramaba lagrimas, pues a pesar de estar acostumbrada a recibir estas torturas cada vez que habia intentado escapar, aun se sentía expuesta cuando los soldados de su verdugo la desnudaban para poder amarrarla a esa maquina de tormento.

-¿Ya está en el lugar indicado?-preguntó él sin verla aún, no se atrevia a faltarle de ese modo al respeto

-Sí mi señor-

-Bien-cerró los ojos suspirando y chasqueó los dedos.

La primera vuelta fue aplicada e Isabella contuvo sus ganas de gritar de dolor, no tenia caso, nadie la escucharia y la salvaria. Volvió a chasquear los dedos y la segunda vuelta se dio, después la tercera y la cuarta. A la quinta Isabella ya no pudo contenerse mas y comenzó a gritar y a gritar y suplicar. Abrió los ojos sorprendida de tanto dolor al sentir la quinta vuelta y al sentir la sexta y la septima sus suplicas llenaban todo el lugar.

-¡Por favor! ¡Por piedad! ¡Por favor saquenme de aquí! ¡Lo imploro! ¡Lo suplico!-

Los sirvientes de Edward estaban por aplicar la octava vuelta, pero él los interrumpió:

-Es suficiente-

-Pero señor... el rey dijo...-un guardia intentó debatir y Edward furibundo exclamó:

-¡He dicho que es suficiente! ¡Ahora obedece! ¡Sacala de ahí!-

Sin resongar, ellos obedecieron y quitandole las ataduras a Isabella, la cual se encontraba inmovil de tanto dolor, la arrojaron al piso sin cuidado alguno.

-Ahora largo, salgan de aquí-

Nadie se movia y esto exasperó mas a Edward, el cual volvió a gritar:

-¡He dicho que se larguen!-

Todos comenzaron a abandonar la habitación, incluida Alice, pero Edward la detuvo diciendole:

-Tú no Alice... vistela-él seguia sin verla

Con todo y los quejidos de Isabella de dolor, Alice logró vestirla e intentó levantarla, pero ella no queria moverse, el solo respirar le dolia.

-Vamos Isabella... levantate-le pedía Alice-por favor...-

-¿Ya está vestida?-preguntó él

-Sí-

Entonces Edward se giró sobre su cuerpo y se acercó a Isabella tratando de sostenerla, pero en el momento en el que él se acercó, ella intentó alejarse con miedo y lagrimas. Esto le dolió a Edward quien le dijo obviamente exasperado:

-¡No me temas Isabella! ¡No me temas! ¡He tratado de ayudarte desde el primer día que llegaste aquí pero tú no me lo permites! ¡Tú sola te castigas cometiendo estupideces como la de hoy!-

Ella solo derramó mas lagrimas y tocando el puente de su nariz, Edward continuó mas calmado:

-No puedes quedarte aquí para siempre-

-Escucha a Edward, él tiene razón-explicó Alice

Él se acercó a ella y la levantó ligeramente haciendo que se sostuviera de su cuello con sus brazos y acomodandola le preguntaba:

-¿Puedes caminar?-

Ella solo negó y entonces Edward la sostuvo de las piernas y la cargó con suma delicadeza. Los tres salieron de ese lugar y se dirigieron a la celda de Isabella.

**ojala les haya gustado, pobre bella y pobre edward (bueno, aun no) jaja**

**byeeeeeee**


	5. Necedad

**hola, pues aqui estoy de nuevo con este cap, que la verdad me ha encantado, sin duda es de mis favoritos, ya veran por que, ojala les guste**

Capitulo 4: Necedad

Isabella se había quedado dormida durante el trayecto de la sala de tormentos a su celda. Edward iba con una cara de pocos amigos y Alice simplemente tenía la mirada agachada. Se lamentaba no poder romper las reglas, pensaba y pensaba que si ella pudiese cambiar el futuro, todo seria perfecto, Edward al fin aceptaria su verdad y Bella, que era como ella la llamaba, sería libre. Pero no todo es tan sencillo.

-Abre la puerta Alice-ordenó Edward

Alice obedeció y abrió la horrible celda de su amiga. Era un lugar muy sucio, con una cama que no tenía ningun trapo con que cubrirse a la hora del frio en la madrugada. Oscuro y sin mucho espacio era el lugar donde vivia la pobre Bella. Quizá su unico consuelo era una ventana que Edward le había construido a petición de la prisionera, una diminuta ventana por la cual solo se colaban los rayos de ese sol que Bella tanto ansiaba ver, solo eso.

Colocandola con cuidado en la cama, Edward acostó a Bella y observó que de nuevo, el plato de comida estaba lleno. Esto lo enfureció y al mismo tiempo lo entristeció.

-Es una necia-

-¿Que esperabas? ¿Que comiera la porqueria que le das con alegria? Ella no comerá hasta que sea libre-

-Pues si sigue así morira muy pronto-dijo él con fingido sarcasmo pero con preocupación

-Dudo mucho que tu lo permitas, dudo mucho que tu la dejes morir-dijo suspicazmente Alice

-¿De que hablas?-

-Yo se lo que digo señor "me escabullo en las noches y la obligo a comer"-

-Es mi trabajo Alice-

-Sí, tu trabajo es cuidarla tanto-se arriesgo a decir ella, sabiendo lo que Edward responderia

-¡Yo no la cuido!-

-Esta bien, esta bien señor gruñon, había olvidado que Edward Masen finge no amar a nadie-

-¡Cierra la maldita boca de una buena vez!-le ordenó él realmente furioso-si no quieres que yo mismo te la cierre-

-Ya, tranquilizate, con tus gritos solo vas a despertar a Bella-

-No la llames así, su nombre es Isabella y punto, no tienes permitido entablar una relación de amistad con ella y lo sabes-

-A diferencia tuya Edward, yo si acepto que quiero a Bella-

-Muy bien... es suficiente... ¡Largate!-le gritó Edward exasperado, odiaba a Alice y su suspicacia, sobre todo por que la muchacha tenía razón en todo lo que decía, en todo.

-Tu te quejas de su necedad pero son iguales, eres un necio-

-Te di una orden Alice-

-Necio, necio hasta los huesos, ¿Por que simplemente no lo aceptas? ¿Que tan dificil puede ser decir que estás enamo...?-

Edward no lo soportó y estaba a punto de sacar a Alice a patadas de ese lugar, cuando la cansada prisionera empezó a preguntar por ella interrumpiendolos.

-Alice...Alice... ¿Donde estás?... No te vayas... no me dejes sola-

-No estas sola-se acercó la aludida y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos-aqui estoy yo para cuidarte y tambien está Edward-

Bella se alteró con la simple mención del nombre de su verdugo y asustada y con lagrimas empezó a pedir:

-Que se vaya... que se vaya... no me dejes a solas con él... dile que se vaya...-

-Ya la oiste-

-Ella no manda-dijo él con autoridad y se acercó a la prisionera para obligarla a incorporarse y comer

Esta acción hizo que Bella empezara a agitarse nerviosa, ella no quería a Edward cerca, no ahora, no cuando mas miedo le daba. Alice intentó razonar con él, sin éxito.

-Edward... ella... no quiere... la asustas...-

-Te di una orden Alice y sigues sin obedecer-

-Pero Edward... yo...-

-¡Largate ahora!-

La vidente no tuvo otra opción que irse a pesar de su preocupación y las súplicas de Bella.

-Se que me odias, pero ¿Por que tienes que tratarla a ella así?-preguntó Bella quejandose del dolor al moverse

-Era la tercera vez que le pedia eso y no hizo caso, debe obedecer-

La acomodó lo suficiente y comenzó a darle la comida como si ella fuese una niña pequeña, ella abria la boca a fuerzas mientras se secaba las lagrimas e intentaba comprender a su verdugo. ¿Por que él era así?

-No lo entiendo-dijo ella de repente

-¿Que no entiendes?-

-Tu actitud, como es que en ocasiones eres tan distinto-

-Explicate-pidió friamente

-Sí, hay veces en las que eres tan bueno, cuidas de mí-él iba a replicar pero ella continuó ignorandolo-hablas amablemente, me visitas y cuando mas creo que puedo confiar en tí, cuando pienso que tal vez no todo está perdido, te conviertes en ese monstruoso ser, tan cruel, malvado y sin corazón, te conviertes en el verdugo que eres-

Edward lanzó una amarga carcajada mientras respondia:

-Así que soy un monstruo solo por que no te dejo escapar cuando lo intentas, es muy ironico-

-No te burles, en el fondo intento comprender, ¿Tu que ganas con tenerme aquí?-

-No gano nada Isabella-mintió friamente

-Entonces... ¿Por que no me dejas ir?-

-Cumplo órdenes, tu tienes que pagar por tu delito-

-¿Y cual es mi delito?-preguntó ella con sarcasmo-¿Nacer? ¿Ser la heredera de una fallecida princesa? Pues yo no quiero nada, no me interesa ese maldito trono, solo quiero mi libertad-

-Es una lástima, no la tendras-dijo irónicamente él

Bella se enfureció tanto que arrojó el plato de comida lejos. Temperamental y necia. Era algo que compartían y que tenían en común.

-¡Dame mi libertad Edward! ¡No te lo imploro, te lo exijo! ¡Dejame ser libre! ¡No pienso comer hasta lograrlo! ¡Así sea muerta yo saldré de aquí!-

Edward tambien se enojó, sobre todo por que la muerte era lo menos que quería para esa chica, de modo que sin controlarse se acercó y mirandola a los ojos le dijo:

-La muerte seria algo tan sencillo, no te lo mereces-

Salió de la celda y la dejó sola mientras ella gritaba y se lamentaba por su situación. Edward se recostó en la puerta de entrada. Maldecía la hora en que ella había llegado a ese mundo, maldecía la hora en que el destino lo había castigado de ese modo. ¿Por que? ¿Por que? ¿Por que? Recordó la pregunta de Isabella, recordó sus palabras, sus ojos, su voz, su todo, recordó que él tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero que no se atrevía a admitirla. "Por que no me dejas ir". En voz baja contestó para sí mismo:

-Por que me mataria... me mataria que te fueras- y cerró los ojos

La preferia aquí, sufriendo tal vez al tenerla cerca, pero que ella se fuera, que el solo pensamiento de que ella lo dejara, lo destrozaria, la necesitaba cerca. El destino lo había maldecido al hacer que se enamorara de ella y ahora ella era su todo, si la perdía, moriria. Era egoista, pero era la verdad.

¿Por que lo ocultaba entonces? ¿Por que no gritaba a los cuatro vientos su amor por ella? Simple, su orgullo, él era Edward Masen, a él lo llamaban el verdugo sin corazón, que alguien hubiese logrado dominarlo sin ni siquiera saberlo era insulso para él, era patético, el poder que la heredera de los Denali tenía sobre él y peor el hecho de que ella ni siquiera lo sospechaba.

Alice lo llamaba necedad, él lo llamaba dignidad. Nadie jamas sabria su verdad, nadie jamas descubriria que él tenía una debilidad. Nadie, nadie.

Lo que Edward no había notado era que alguien seguía sus pasos y que acababa de escuchar lo que él había dicho, que alguien lo había descubierto.

**¿Quien habrá descubierto a edward? jajaja, no la verdad es q al menos ya se digno a admitir q esta enamorado de Bella, aunque no frente a Alice, ella si q es persuasiva jaja**

**ojala les haya gustado**


	6. Vidente

**Pues aqui estoy con el cap. Y les digo que no, aun no les dire quien descubrió a Edward**

**Ojala les guste**

Capítulo 5: Vidente

Decidió despejarse cumpliendo las obligaciones que tenía con los otros prisioneros, tal vez así lograría olvidarse un poco de Isabella y sus acusaciones, o quizá la recordaría más. Ya no sabía que hacer y no entendía como los aldeanos del pueblo solían asegurar que el amor era algo grandioso. Era una vil mentira, era lo peor que le pudo haber pasado, lo peor.

Entró a la bodega en donde se supone que tenían la comida de los prisioneros, Alice tenía mucho trabajo y no la veía por ningún lado. Quizá había sido muy duro con ella al correrla de ese modo, pero Alice era algo testaruda y si no cumplía órdenes, su trabajo era regañarla, aunque tal vez pudo ser más paciente... ¡Que rayos estaba pensando! ¿Desde cuando él sentía remordimientos? Maldita era la hora en que Isabella descongelo su corazón, todo sería mas sencillo si ella no hubiese nacido.

"Tu vida no tendría sentido" le dijo su conciencia y él se exasperó. Incluso sus propios pensamientos estaban en su contra. ¿Donde rayos estaba Alice? Necesitaba distraerse y el hablar solo no le ayudaba en nada.

-¡Alice! ¡Alice! ¡Donde estás!-gritó llamándola pero ella no acudía-¿Donde se pudo haber metido?-

La respuesta que Edward quería era muy sencilla, Alice estaba en la puerta de la celda de Bella, era el único modo de poder platicar con su amiga. Edward no le daba las llaves de su celda a nadie, ni siquiera a Alice que era la encargada de alimentar a los prisioneros.

-¿Como estás?-preguntó la vidente

-¿Como quieres que esté? Mal, enojada, triste, desesperada, no tienes idea de cuanto anhelo salir de aquí-

-Si la tengo-

-Es que... no es tan difícil-dijo Bella exasperada-no es tan difícil para él tomar sus llaves, abrir esta puerta y sacarme de aquí-

-Sí es difícil, más difícil de lo que crees-

-Me fastidia que sea así, tan cambiante en su forma de ser-

-Ha cambiado, créeme, no te tocaron los tiempos en los que todo el tiempo estaba gritando, torturando y maldiciendo-comentó Alice con chanza

-Me vas a decir entonces que es bueno-

-No, eso seria mentir descaradamente, pero créeme, ahora tiene un atisbo de bondad, antes no tenía nada-

-Y supuestamente con quien tiene ese atisbo de bondad según tú-dijo irónicamente Bella y Alice lo soltó así, sin discreción:

-Contigo-

Bella lanzó una carcajada muy fuerte al oír esto y continuó con más sarcasmo:

-¿En serio? Pues que bueno es-

-No lo juzgues tanto Bella, yo se lo que te digo, él nunca había tratado a nadie como a tí-

-Quizá, pero es bipolar, sumamente bipolar-aceptó ella-hace un momento me obligó a comer, al principio con amabilidad y delicadeza, hasta platico conmigo, pero después me dijo que me alimentaba por que la muerte es algo tan sencillo y que no merezco-

-Y tiene razón-concordó Alice ante los ojos atónitos de Bella y continuó-tu no te mereces la muerte, tu mereces vivir-

-Sí, vivir y quedarme aquí para siempre-

-No sabemos, recuerda que soy una vidente y puedo ver tu futuro-

-Cierto, lo había olvidado-Bella sonrió con malicia aunque Alice no pudiera verla-¿Me podría usted decir mi futuro señorita sobreviviente de Volterra?-

-Si te lo dijera dejaría de ser un misterio y si ya no fuese un misterio entonces dejaría de ser interesante, así que no, no te voy a decir nada-Bella hizo una mueca

-Me imagino que pasaría si yo fuese libre, quizá Edward se enoje tanto que mande a todo un ejército a buscarme y a castigarme-

-No exactamente-dijo Alice mirando al vacio-quizá le afectaría mas de lo que crees-

Bella se levantó del piso en donde estaba para poder oír a Alice y caminando cuidadosamente (debido al dolor de sus extremidades) por el reducido espacio de su celda, le preguntó a Alice curiosamente:

-¿Por que lo defiendes tanto? A veces tengo la vaga sospecha de que estás enamorada de él y por eso justificas todo lo que hace-

La carcajada que lanzó Alice se escuchó en todo el castillo y quizá en todo el pueblo.

-¿Por que te ríes?-preguntó la prisionera

-Por que dices sandeces-dijo Alice aún riendo

-Es una buena teoría-

-Es una pésima teoría, no estoy enamorada de Edward, él no es mi tipo-dijo Alice arrugando la nariz-lo defiendo por que lo comprendo mucho mas que cualquiera, también veo su futuro-

-Oh... es cierto, tus dotes de adivina-dijo Bella con puya

-Sí, mis dotes de adivina-repitió Alice en el mismo tono-pero no necesito ser vidente para comprender a Edward, pero eso te pido que no lo juzgues, al contrario, ten un poco de fe en él-

-Fe en mi verdugo, interesante propuesta-

-Una muy buena propuesta-Alice escuchó los gritos de Edward que la llamaban-hablando del verdugo-

-Sí, debes irte-

-Nos vemos Bells, piensa lo que te dije-

Alice se alejó de la celda dejando a una muy pensativa Bella en su interior. Cuando llegó a la bodega, de donde provenían los gritos, Edward le preguntó nerviosamente:

-¿Donde estabas?-

-Tranquilízate, ya estoy aquí, ¿Que quieres?-

-Tienes trabajo que hacer Alice, no te puedes dar el lujo de desaparecer cuando quieras-le regañó él, estaba de un humor de perros

-Sabes... deberías tú hacer esto, alimentar a los prisioneros, a ver si así te vuelves menos amargado-

-Cierra la boca Alice, si yo hiciera eso, te despedirían y ya no tendrías a donde ir-

-Olvidas que veo el futuro Edward-dijo ella mientras tomaba los recipientes de la comida y avanzaban en los pasillos de los calabozos

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-

-Sencillo, Aro Vulturi no me tiene aquí por que sea la asistente de su malvado verdugo, él sabe perfectamente quien soy y conoce lo que puedo hacer, en algún futuro necesitará una vidente y ahí estaré yo, no puede deshacerse de mí-

-¿Como puedes estar tan segura?-

-Finges estupidez o solo es imaginación mía, si soy vidente puedo verlo, soy casi omnisciente-

-Déjate de fantasías y trabaja-dijo fastidiado

-No soy la única fantasiosa verdugo-

-Cállate Alice, no querrás que te cierre la boca otra vez-

-Podrás silenciar mis palabras, pero no puedes silenciar a la voz de tu corazón-

-Alice-dijo su nombre en forma de amenaza

-Está bien, me callaré-

Entraron a una de las celdas, la cual estaba en peores condiciones que la de Isabella y en donde se encontraba un pobre hombre en harapos y completamente sucio. Al mirarlos se aterró tanto, sobre todo con la presencia de Edward y empezó a moverse en la diminuta habitación con nerviosismo.

-Saluda al prisionero 277 Alice, "el paranoico"-dijo sarcásticamente Edward

-Cállate Edward, cualquiera que te ve te tiene miedo-dijo ella mientras se acercaba al aterrado hombre-cálmate, solo vengo a darte de comer, él no te hará nada-

-Por ahora-

-¡Shh!-lo fulminó con la mirada-ten tu comida, está recién hecha, debes sobrevivir-

El hombre tomó su plato y comenzó a comer frenéticamente mientras Alice le sonreía ligeramente y salían de la celda. Edward se despidió del pobre prisionero mirándolo a los ojos y diciéndole en voz muy baja:

-Volveré pronto-

El hombre palideció y Edward lanzó una carcajada sardónica. Alice lo regañó.

-No tenías por que hacerle eso-

-Fantasiosa Alice, parece que te olvidas del insignificante detalle de que ese es mi trabajo-

-A veces le doy la razón a Bella, eres un bipolar-

-Cállate y continúa-

Alice iba a entrar a la celda siguiente pero Edward la detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-El prisionero 278 no quiere comer, se parece a tu amiga-dijo con amargura él

-Ambos quieren su libertad-fijo la vista a la nada-pero desafortunadamente él la encontrará en la muerte-

-Ese es el destino de Isabella-

-Ya te dije lo que pienso al respecto-

Entraron a otra celda, donde había otro hombre en las mismas condiciones, solo que este era de origen africano, ya que su piel era muy morena. Cuando la miró, el hombre se lanzó a los pies de Alice y le dijo:

-¡Alice! ¡Alice! ¡Bendito sea el suelo que pisan tus zapatos!-

-Hola Laurent, venimos a traerte la comida-dijo ella halagada

Cuando Laurent observó que Edward estaba ahí, su rostro perdió toda la admiración que tenía y tomó la forma del desprecio mientras decía con fiereza:

-¡Tu! ¡Tu! ¡Maldito seas tú y todo lo que tocas!-

-Es un gusto volver a verte prisionero 279-dijo con sarcasmo el verdugo

-Cálmate Laurent y come-

-¡Algún día miserable! ¡Algún día pagaras todo lo que has hecho! ¡Si yo pudiera salir de aquí te juro que te haría pedazos!-amenazó con verdadera ira Laurent

-Creo que eso no me afectaría Laurent, mas bien... te lo agradecería-dijo con amargura él al recordar los chocolates ojos de Isabella-mas bien ya lo estoy pagando-

-¡Ya basta!-exigió Alice-¡Laurent, come ahora mismo! ¡Y tú y yo nos vamos de aquí!-le dijo a Edward

Ambos salieron de esa celda mientras Edward decía para sí mismo:

-Me trae ganas, en cualquier momento aceptaré su oferta y lo dejare que acabe conmigo-

-No seas ridículo Edward-

Volvieron a entrar a otra celda y Alice habló con otro prisionero, ella era muy amable con todos, era una lástima que la mayoría se aterrara con solo ver al verdugo.

-No Riley, no te hará daño-

-Hoy-

-Cállate Edward-siguió hablando con el prisionero-solo viene a inspeccionar mi trabajo, nada mas-

-¿Estas... estas... estas segura?-preguntó Riley

-Sí, lo estoy, tranquilízate, recuerda, debes comer, tú saldrás muy pronto de aquí-

-¿De verdad?-

-Soy vidente, no lo olvides-

-Gracias Alice, gracias-besó sus manos

Cuando terminaron su labor, Edward estaba muy aburrido, pero también intrigado en todas las cosas que Alice hacía con los prisioneros.

-¿Por que los engañas de ese modo? A mi me dices cruel, pero al menos soy realista-

-No los engaño-se defendió ella

-Les dices que serán libres y eso es mentira-

-No es mentira Edward, he visto su futuro de verdad y ellos serán libres-lo miró disimuladamente-hasta Bella será libre-

-Yo lo dudo-

-No lo dudas, más bien no lo permitirías-

-Vas a comenzar de nuevo Alice, de verdad no me quiero enfrascar contigo en una conversación de ese tipo, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, Isabella no me interesa-

-De acuerdo, pero al menos permíteme ver a Isabella, entrar a su celda, es horrible que solo podamos hablar a través de un pedazo de hierro al cual tiene como puerta-

Edward lo pensó mucho, siguió avanzando sin contestarle y cuando ella estaba a punto de arrancarse los cabellos de la impaciencia, él le dio una respuesta.

-De acuerdo, te dejare entrar mañana, estarás todo el día con ella-

-¡Eso es asombroso! ¡Gracias Edward!-Alice se alejó de él emocionada y se fue a descansar, tenía mucho que dormir.

Edward, al contrario, se dirigió a la bodega y preparó otro plato de comida y lo colocó en una bandeja junto con un pedazo de pan. Tomó la bandeja en sus manos y se dirigió a la celda de la prisionera 243.

-Aquí voy de nuevo Isabella-se dijo en la puerta

Cuando entró, pudo darse cuenta de que la prisionera dormía. Suspiró frustrado, ahora no podía despertarla para obligarla a comer, ya que ella necesitaba reposo. Dejó la bandeja a un lado de su cama y recogió los trastes que ella había tirado hace unas horas. Se retiraba de la celda cuando la escuchó temblar y tiritar de frio. Y era obvio que tuviese frio, con el horrendo clima de Volterra y el hecho de que los prisioneros no contaban con nada con que taparse, era casi un milagro que ellos sobrevivieran.

Se quitó la capa que traía encima y cuidadosamente se la colocó encima a ella para que se le quitara el frio. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y la observó dormir. Tomó su cabello en sus manos y lo acomodó detrás de su oreja en un gesto que él creía que no poseía y al instante se alejó de ella. Aquello estaba mal, pero no podía evitarlo, ella era tan hermosa incluso cuando dormía, además de que tenía otras virtudes, virtudes que él había conocido en todo este tiempo en que había sido su prisionera.

Sin poder evitarlo esbozó una ligera sonrisa y le dio un fugaz beso en la cabeza alejándose de ella rápidamente y saliendo de esa celda con nerviosismo, confusión y un mar de mariposas en el vientre.

**Quiero avisarles que me ausentare bastante tiempo, pues ya sali de vacaciones y me voy a mi pueblo natal, entonces me voy a tardar en actualizar, ténganme paciencia, a la mejor vuelvo con el epilogo de "Mi dulce locura", o con dos capis de "El toque de una bruja" o dos de "La brezza del vento", o uno de "Alice in wonderland" u otra de mis historias, **

**Ojala me puedan esperar**

**Nos vemos luego**


	7. Confianza

**Hola, he vuelto, jaja, no es cierto, solo me di una escapadita, es que hay internet pero esta muy lejos aquí en mi pueblo**

**Pero se me ha hecho mucho tiempo y decidí subir este cap**

**Ojala les guste**

**Bye bye**

Capítulo 6: Confianza

James se alejó de la puerta antes de que Edward lo descubriera. La idea era esa, espiar al verdugo sin que éste jamás se enterara. Sin embargo, jamás imaginó que descubriría cosas de él y menos esa clase de cosas. Alice, por ejemplo, era una vidente y por lo que notaba, era una poderosa vidente que sin duda le sería útil a su rey en el futuro. Eso explicaba por que la tenía ahí cuando lo unico que hacía era alimentar a los prisioneros. Otra cosa descubierta eran las atenciones que "el verdugo sin corazón" tenía con la prisionera 243. Se suponía que él no actuaba así, iba en contra de su naturaleza tener compasión y sin embargo, la tenía. ¿Que le estaba pasando a Edward Masen?

Con todas estas dudas, James se dirigió al gran salón en donde Aro Vulturi disfrutaba de sus lujos y caprichos. Abrió la puerta e inclinándose ante él dijo:

-Mi señor, he cumplido con lo que me pidió-

-Adelante James... y cierra la puerta-ordenó él

Él obedeció y después de asegurarse de que no había ningún curioso alrededor, se acercó al centro del lugar. Aro Vulturi se sentó en su trono y le indicó que hablara.

-¿Y bien? ¿Que es lo que me tienes?-

-Algo interesante mi señor-

-Con interesante te refieres a que sabes cual es el motivo del cambio en la conducto de Edward, ¿Verdad?-expresó él interrogante

-Mas o menos mi señor-

-Explícate-

-Edward no ha torturado a los prisioneros en un lapso bastante largo, eso sin contar que ya no sale para nada del castillo, cualquier encargo que tiene, se lo encomienda a Alice... es que como si no quisiera salir de aquí-

-¿Y por que razón? Supongo que la sabes James-

-Creo saberla-sonrió ligeramente-tiene demasiadas atenciones con la prisionera 243-

-¿Isabella?-

-Así es-afirmó él

-¿Que quieres decir con "atenciones"?-

-Simple mi Rey, la alimenta personalmente, la cuida, la protege del frio con ropas mas decentes que las de los prisioneros normales, podría asegurar que pasa su día entero en esa celda, quizá solo hablando o discutiendo con ella, pero ahí está todo el tiempo-

-Dejame ver si entiendo lo que dices-conjeturó Aro-¿Edward Masen está interesado en Isabella Denali?-

-No puedo asegurarlo aún, pero eso es lo que parece-

-¿Él lo dijo? ¿Dijo estar enamorado de ella?-preguntó el rey

-Bueno... no... pero... es lo que veo yo-

-No nos podemos basar solo en sospechas James-exclamó él-necesitamos pruebas, Edward es mi subdito mas leal y necesito mucho mas que suposiciones tuyas, no me gusta desconfiar de mis sirvientes sin fundamentos-

-Entonces así lo hare mi señor, conseguiré pruebas-

-¿Y como lo harás?-preguntó mordazmente-¿A golpes? Claro que no James, eso no serviría-

-¿Que me sugiere entonces?-

-Por ahora, continúa espiándolo y en el momento en el que admita algún sentimiento por la chica, mandalo ante mi, yo sabre que hacer-

-De acuerdo majestad-James se inclinó en señal de reverencia y se retiró del salón a cumplir su mandato el resto de la noche hasta que amaneció.

Ajeno a todo esto y sumamente fastidiado de escuchar los parloteos de Alice, Edward caminaba en los pasillos de los calabozos. Empezaba a arrepentirse de haber aceptado llevar a la vidente a la celda de Isabella, simplemente no lo soportaba, Alice era tan parlanchina.

-Mira todo lo que llevo, trataré de levantar su ánimo arreglándola, se vera encantadora-

-Alice, en serio que estás un poco trastornada, ¿De qué le va a servir?-

-¿De qué le va a servir? ¿De qué le va a servir? ¡Me ofendes!-dijo indignada- Le servira para que se vea bien, solo mírala, parece una criada-

-Es una prisionera, no una reina-

-Ténicamente ella es una reina, la reina legítima de este pueblo-replicó Alice

-Quizá, pero eso es algo que nadie mas que nosotros sabe y no entiendo por que parloteas tanto-

-Si te molestan mis parloteos, por que no mejor me das las llaves de su celda y ya no me llevas-sugirió con malicia

-Jamás hare tal cosa-

-¿Y por que no?-

-No confio en tí-Alice jadeó sorprendida y fingiendo estar dolida dijo:

-Eso me dolió verdugo y mucho-

-Me refiero a que no confio en ti por que sé que en el momento en el que yo te de las llaves de esa celda, tu la liberarás, ¿O me equivoco vidente?-dijo con sarcasmo

-Tienes razón, lo haría... a menos... que tu admitieras lo que sientes-

-Olvidalo, yo no voy a admitir nada por que no siento nada-dijo él a la defensiva

-Eres muy quisquilloso-

Edward solo la ignoró y abrió la celda de Isabella, la cual aún dormía. Sonrió ligeramente evitando que Alice lo viera. Isabella era tan hermosa, tan inocente, tan pura... tenía que empezar a controlar sus pensamientos, algún día cometería la estupiez de decir tales cosas en voz alta.

-Muy bien, entra y recuerda no tardar mucho-indicó secamente

La vidente entró como avalancha y sin importarle si la prisionera estaba dormida o no. Curiosa y a la vez resentida le preguntó:

-¿Y que harás mientras?-

Edward sonrió maliciosamente mientras miraba a la nada y decía:

-Arreglaré cuentas pendientes con Laurent-

Ella solo giró los ojos y él salió del lugar asegurándose de que no escapara ninguna de las dos. Por su parte, Alice despertó a Bella, quien noto la capa que tenía encima y preguntó:

-¿Tu me la pusiste?-

-No, cuando llegue ya la tenías-

Bella se sorprendió y empezó a buscar a Edward con la mirada. Al no encontrarlo volvió a preguntar confundida:

-¿Como es que lograste entrar aquí? ¿Él lo sabe?-

-Él me dejó entrar, podemos estar juntas toda la tarde-dijo con emoción Alice

-¿En serio?-

-Sí, ahora prepárate, que te dejaré deslumbrante-

-¿Que haras que? No entiendo, ¿Que vas a hacerme?-preguntó indignada ella

-Shh-la silenció-no hables, deja a la experta trabajar-

Y durante toda la mañana se dedicó a arreglarla quitándole los horribles harapos que vestía, peinando su largo y castaño cabello, lavando su rostro, colocándole zapatos mas decentes y combinando todo con la capa que era de Edward, aunque nadie lo supiera. Mientras tanto, Edward había aprovechado el tiempo libre para ir a torturar a sus prisioneros; llevaba semanas sin hacerlo y no quería que el rey lo interrogara por los motivos.

Primero fue con el prisionero 277, "El paranoíco" según él. El tormento que Edward usaba con los prisioneros era el de los azotes. Después de cumplir su labor y dejar medio muerto al prisionero 277, se dirigió a la celda del prisionero 278, el cual aún no quería comer. Le dio lástima, lo cual lo aterró al instante, ya que se suponía que él no sentía lástima. El prisionero 278 estaba débil, en cualquier momento moriría, pero aún así tenía fuerzas para hablarle.

-Si estoy aquí es por haber amado-

-Lo sé-dijo nostálgicamente Edward-ambos lo sabemos-

-Ame a alguien prohibido, alguien a quien el rey deseaba dar una lección, alguien a quien después me arrebató-

-Sabes que morirás ¿Cierto?-evadió el tema-Deberías comer, eso te salvaría-

-No tiene sentido-derramó una ligera lágrima-sin ella nada tiene sentido-

-Lo entiendo-suspiró-y mejor de lo que crees-

Salió de ahí sin molestarlo, iba a morir pronto, podía olerlo. Al instante se tensó, sentía como si alguién lo estuviese observando y miro a los lados buscando, pero no halló nada. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacarse esas ideas locas y entró a la celda de Laurent, el prisionero 279 que lo odiaba con el alma.

Laurent se encontraba encadenado de los pies, ese era el único motivo por el que no se le lanzaba encima a Edward cada vez que lo veía.

-Miserable maldito ¿Que haces aquí?-

-Laurent, la pregunta ofende ¿No te parece? Vengo a cumplir las obligaciones que tengo abandonadas-explicó Edward con sarcasmo

-Me parecía extraño que no vinieses a torturarnos, pero no debí pensar que dejarías de hacerlo, tu eres un monstruo que disfruta de nuestro dolor-

-Laurent, Laurent, Laurent, basta de discursos alabadores hacia mi persona-encadenó sus manos para dejarlo suspendido en el aire y así proceder al tormento-déjame contarte una historia, una historia que quizá te agrade-

Edward tomó el látigo y comenzó con los azotes. Laurent no se quejaba como los otros prisioneros, él se guardaba cada grito de dolor por que su orgullo le impedía demostrar debilidad ante el desalmado verdugo sin corazón. Edward comenzó a hablar:

-Es la historia de un rico comerciante llamado Garret, un hombre de principios y de buen corazón, pero algo ambicioso-siguió azotando a Laurent-una vez conoció a una hermosa campesina, la llamaban Kate. Muy linda, de cabellos rubios y muy agradable. Garret consiguio una enorme fortuna solo para tener algo que ofrecerle, pero Kate le dio una lección-

-¿Que... que lección?-preguntó entre azotes Laurent

-El dinero no le importaba, todo lo que Kate quería de Garret era su amor-

-¿Tu hablando de amor?-dijo con sarcasmo Laurent conteniendo las ganas de gritar, pero Edward continuaba con el tormento

-No me interrumpas; Garret cambió para ella, le propuso matrimonio y ella aceptó, estaban a punto de ser sumamente felices, pero el rey Aro se interesó en Kate, quería una amante y le ofreció dinero, pero ella se negó. Furioso, ordenó la captura de Garret para darle una lección y Kate, con lágrimas en los ojos le suplicó que lo liberara, que aceptaría su propuesta. El rey estaba complacido, pero este trato llegó a los oídos de Sulpicia y bastante molesta ordenó asesinar a Kate, ninguna campesina se metería con su marido. La noticia de su muerte llegó rápidamente a Garret y él sufrió mucho, dejó de importarle la vida y solo anhelaba la muerte-Edward terminó su relato y el tormento y desencadenó a Laurent para que descansara

-¿Por... por que... por que me cuentas esta historia? ¿Conociste a Garret?-

-Quizás un poco, pero no lo suficiente, jamás hable con él... hasta hoy, pero... digamos que fui testigo de su historia-

-No... no me has... no me has respondido ¿Por que me lo contaste?-

-Por que hoy Garret morirá y a pesar de que es un final miserable, él recibirá su recompensa, volverá a ver a su amada-

-¿Quien... quien es?-preguntó de nuevo con dificultad

-El prisionero 278, tu vecino-

-¿Y por que me lo has dicho?-

-Por que se que ese es el destino de todos los que están aquí, es incluso tu destino, es el destino de la prisionera 243... y por que confío en tí-Laurent levantó la mirada sorprendido-confío en que cuando ese momento llegue, cuando ella exhale su ultimo aliento, tu seguirás con vida y cumplirás tu promesa-

-¿De que hablas?-

-Te liberare Laurent, te liberare para que puedas matarme como lo has prometido, por que en cuanto ella muera, la vida no valdrá nada para mí, no tendrá sentido, justo como Garret lo ha dicho-se acercó a él lentamente-entonces... ¿Lo harás? ¿Cumplirás tu promesa?-

-No lo se... ¿De verdad vas a liberarme?-

-De verdad lo haré, solo si tu prometes que me matarás en cuanto seas libre-Laurent lo pensó mucho pero al final respondió:

-De acuerdo, acepto, cumpliré esta promesa-

-Bien-Edward sonrió amargamente

James estaba muy molesto, no había podido espiar a Edward mientras torturaba al prisionero 279 ya que había estado a punto de ser descubierto. Le empezaba a sorprender que el verdugo no se diera cuenta de que lo estaba espiando, se suponía que Edward estaba entrenado en las artes marciales y siempre debe saber que es lo que lo rodea, pero en cuanto comenzó a ver a los lados nerviosamente, supo que ya había notado su presencia y huyó de ahí para evitar que lo viera. Ahora que estaba seguro de que la alerta había pasado, James regresó a los calabozos solo para ver a Edward salir de la celda del prisionero 279 mientras decía:

-Confío en que así lo harás Laurent, confío en que cumplirás-

Y se alejó caminando por los pasillos hacia la celda de Isabella. James lo siguió cautelosamente.

**Ojala les haya gustado y me esperen un poco mas, me seguire tardando pero ya saben, no estoy en mi casa **

**Nos vemos**

**Bye bye**


	8. El futuro de Bella y Edward

**Bien, se que me he tardado, pero yo se los dije, y aquí esta, sin falta, un capítulo de esta gran historia que yo amo (jajaja). Muchos me pidieron un momento Bella y Edward, pero no se puede del todo, ya que los cosas aún no están en ese nivel, sin embargo, creo que este capi les gustara y si no, pues pueden lanzarme jitomates y otras cosas.**

**Ahora sí, disfrútenlo.**

Capítulo 7: El futuro de Bella y Edward

Alice afinaba detalles en el rostro de Bella mientras intentaba suavizar las cosas para ella. Cada vez eran mas frecuentes las visiones sobre su futuro, su futuro, un camino que dependía de una decisión y que su corazón le decía, que sería la correcta. No era su intención entrometerse en ese asunto, la principal regla de los videntes era esa, pero no podía evitarlo, Bella y Edward estaban destinados a estar juntos, según su primer camino, pero antes tenía que destruir el muro de hielo que ella había hecho en su contra, Bella debía dejar de juzgarlo, no podía permitir siquiera que Bella llegase a odiarle.

-¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?-cuestionó mientras cepillaba su cabello

-¿Sobre que? ¿La confianza en mi verdugo? no, Alice, no lo he pensado y francamente no creo hacerlo-

-Siempre he dicho que los opuestos se atraen, pero ustedes son tan idénticos-se quejó la vidente-¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?-

-Tu no has sido su prisionera-

-No, pero si lo conozco, además, no te ha ido nada mal-

-¿De que hablas?-preguntó indignada Bella

-De que él te cuida, como jamás lo ha hecho nadie y ambas lo sabemos o me vas a negar que no sabes de quien es la capa que te cubrió toda la noche-

Bella se sonrojó. En efecto, ambas lo sabían y ese hecho aún la tenía consternada. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Alice tenía razón, él la cuidaba, la verdadera interrogante era ¿Por qué?

-De acuerdo, no lo niego, pero eso no significa nada-

-Dale una oportunidad, por favor-suplicó Alice y Bella lo pensó.

No perdía nada con intentarlo, no perdía nada con confiar un poco en él y portarse mejor, no perdía nada con tenerle fe.

-Esta bien, lo hare-

-¡Maravilloso!-Alice saltó de gusto y continuó arreglándola.

Edward desvió un poco el camino, antes de recoger a Alice en la celda de Isabella, dio algunas ordenes para resguardar el castillo y arreglo uno que otro asunto. James estaba frustrado, no sentía ganas de espiar esto, quería llegar al asunto jugoso de la cuestión. Atrapar a Edward Masen confesando su amor por la prisionera 243. Para entretenerse, decidió ver las celdas de los prisioneros y al asomarse a la celda del prisionero 278, comprobó las palabras de Edward. El lugar olía a muerte y era lo único que estaba ahí. Asomó un poco más la cabeza para comprobarlo, pero no había duda alguna, estaba muerto, sin más ni menos, debía avisarle.

Cuando Edward al fin terminó todos sus pendientes estuvo listo para ir por Alice y llevarle la comida a Isabella. Estaba listo para el impacto de verla nuevamente y para las interrogantes de la capa, pero jamás imaginó que no estaría listo para lo que vio cuando entró al lugar.

Su bella prisionera había desaparecido y en su lugar estaba solo una princesa, una verdadera princesa de ojos chocolate. ¿Esa era de verdad su Isabella? La andrajosa prisionera a la cual amaba ya no estaba y no podía creerlo. Cuando ella tenía diez años jamás imagino encontrar una creatura mas hermosa, pero estaba ante sus ojos, era la mujer, la muchacha de 17 años que lo miraba interrogante pero, curiosamente, sin esa rebeldía que caracterizaba su miraba.

-Bienvenido Edward, me alegra que llegaras-dijo con malicia Alice-ya viste mi obra de arte-

-Sí, lo he visto-dijo él pasmado y sin quitarle los ojos de encima

Bella también se sentía incomoda, los ojos de Edward Masen la miraban distinto, de una forma que no podía interpretar, pero que hacía que todo su cuerpo empezara a temblar. Tan dispuesta estaba a darle una oportunidad que miró sus ojos verdes intensamente y se atrevió a sonreírle un poco.

Entonces Edward se estremeció y apartó la mirada confuso. Ella le estaba sonriendo, eso, a pesar de que hacía latir su corazón de manera desenfrenada, estaba mal, estaba muy mal. Ella no podía ser amable con él, no debía, la condenaría, por que él jamás le daría lo que ella mas anhelaba y era injusto.

-¿Qué te parece?-preguntó la vidente notando la conexión entre las miradas de ambos

Él cerró los ojos y mintió con todo el dolor de su corazón y de la manera mas descarada y vil mientras decía con fingida frialdad:

-Has tardado tanto para eso, te lo dije Alice, te dije que no quería que perdieras el tiempo de ese modo-

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron con una indignación tal, pero en el fondo con un poco de vergüenza, aquello, era suficiente para herir el orgullo y la vanidad de cualquier mujer. Deseo tanto retractarse, deseo tanto regresar las palabras a su boca y decir la verdad, pero estaba haciendo lo correcto. Salió impetuosamente del lugar indicándole a Alice:

-Te dare 5 minutos más, despídete-se fue

Una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada, Bella no pudo contenerse y las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Había sido humillada nuevamente por él, no podía con su vergüenza y su rabia.

-Bella… él… él no quiso decir eso-dijo Alice apenada

-Ahora entiendes por que no puedo confiar en él, Edward Masen es un ser al cual nada se le puede confiar-

-Entiendelo Bella, él…-la interrumpió

-No lo justifiques, sabes que tengo razón-

Alice suspiró y cerró los ojos un momento para abrirlos con una sonrisa y decir:

-Pero tu lo haces-

-No es verdad, su opinión ni siquiera me interesa-dijo Bella secándose las lagrimas

-Todo lo contrario mi querida amiga, su opinión siempre te ha importado, a pesar de todo, él es lo único que tienes en el mundo, él y yo somos tu única familia y por lo tanto te importa-

-Callate Alice, eso es falso-

-Es tan verdadero como el hecho de que esperabas impresionarle en el fondo de tu corazón, y no lo niegues, que por algo haz llorado, no es por orgullo, es por decepción-tocó la puerta indicando que ya se iba y continuó-piensalo, yo veo tu futuro, pero también puedo intuir tu presente-

La puerta se abrió y ella salió dejando a una pensativa Bella que no se contuvo de nuevo y lloró un poco más. Alice salió y persiguió a Edward por todo el pasillo dispuesta a reclamarle.

-¿Terminaste?-le preguntó el verdugo

-No precisamente, eres un idiota, ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?-

-¿Qué querías? ¿Qué la alabara? Ella es una simple muchacha-"Que mentira tan grande es esa" se dijo él

-Aunque tu no lo sepas Edward, hay muchas cosas que tengo que organizar y tu no me lo haces fácil-

-Es tu estúpida necedad en decir que ella me interesa-le replicó mientras caminaban

-Velo por su futuro, yo se lo que pasará-se colocó en frente de él y lo encaró-la amas tanto y lo hará aún más-

-¡Callate ya!-le gritó él a punto de perder los estribos cuando alguien mas los interrumpió.

-Mi señor, tengo que comunicarle algo-

-¿Qué ocurre James?-

-El prisionero 278 ha muerto, me asomé a su celda y parece que falleció hace unos momentos, no se mueve y hay moscas a su alrededor-

-Ya me lo esperaba-dijo él pensando en las ultimas horas de Garret-iremos en seguida a recoger el cuerpo, gracias por avisarnos-

-De nada señor-James se retiró

Edward y Alice se encaminaron a la bodega en busca de un costal para guardar el cadáver de Garret y mientras lo hacían, Alice retomó la conversación:

-Una más se ha cumplido, tenía la esperanza de que no fuese así-

-¿De que hablas?-

-He tenido muchas visiones con la muerte y siempre he deseado que no se cumplan, pero nunca ocurre-respondió ella con tristeza

-No lo puedo creer Alice, que tu veas el futuro, no creo que lo hagas-

-Lo hago, pero a veces desearía que así no fuera, a veces no todo es color de rosa-

-¿Y por que hablas tanto de mi futuro y el de Isabella?-preguntó él

-Por que lo he visto-

Entraron a la celda de Garret, y mientras acomodaban el cuerpo continuaban hablando:

-¿Qué has visto?-

-Son dos vertientes Edward, y ambas definidas por una decisión, la tuya-

Edward lanzó una ligera carcajada mientras cuestionaba:

-Nuestro futuro está en mis manos, que interesante y dime, ¿Cuáles son esas vertientes?-

-No te burles, hablo en serio-comentó mientras cargaban el bulto-la primera es la peor de todas y que espero que no tomes: que nunca liberes a Bella, todo lo contrario, la matarás y vivirás desdichado el resto de tu vida, por que no te lo perdonarías-

Edward se sorprendió. Sabia que ella moriría en algún momento, pero jamás imaginó que él lo haría, pero Alice tenía razón, si llegaba a atreverse a hacerlo, nunca se lo perdonaría.

-Despues veo a Laurent en la visión y creo que sabes por qué-Edward no dijo nada y Alice continuó-el otro camino es que la liberarás y que juntos huirán, se enamoraran y estarán juntos por siempre-

Edward sonrió discretamente, era la mejor de las opciones que alguien le había presentado de su vida, pero era soñar demasiado alto, debía poner los pies en la tierra y olvidarse de esa fantasía. Alice no veía el futuro, no podía, no podía.

-Es una visión demasiado fantasiosa, sobre todo por el hecho de que yo jamás la liberare y mucho menos me enamorare de ella, el amor es para los idiotas, para los cursis y soñadores, yo soy un verdugo, no entiendo de esas cosas-

-Es la verdad, y con respecto al amor, entonces me tomo el atrevimiento de llamarte idiota, cursi y soñador, por que tu estás enamorado de ella, pero allá tú si no lo quieres admitir, ya lo haras y me regocijaré en tu cara-

-Si tan segura estás, hablame de lo que sigue en tu visión después de que "supuestamente" Isabella y yo nos… nos…-no se atrevía a decirlo, la simple palabra le simbolizaba debilidad-bueno… de lo último que dijiste-

Alice sonrió, había notado su titubeo y le respondió:

-No lo sé, no he averiguado mas alla de lo que te he dicho-

-Pue hazlo-la retó él

Alice cerró los ojos y retomó la visión en la parte del bosque, el mercado de los strada, los sembradíos de Turín, las miradas, el baile de máscaras, avanzó un poco más y pudo ver la boda, no lo creía, el verdugo se atrevía a hablar de matrimonio. Continuó mirando y observo más, la casa de uno de los strada, un camino a Montepulciano… se tensó, el camino de Montepulciano no mostraba cosas buenas, la visión siguió y con horror pudo Alice observar lo que pasaba. No pudo evitarlo y soltó el cadáver mientras derramaba lágrimas y gritaba para sí misma con desesperación:

-¡No… no… no es justo!-

Edward perdió el equilibrio y cayó con todo y el cuerpo de Garret, al levantarse estaba a punto de reclamarle a Alice, pero la observó tan fuera de sí y tan alterada y la interrogó:

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?-pero Alice seguía sumida en la visión

-¡No… no puede ser… no debe ser… no lo merecen… no ahora… no en el momento en el que son felices…no es justo…no!

-¡Alice!-la zarandeó lo suficiente para hacerla volver y en el momento en el que lo hizo, al mirar al Edward, sus ojos se llenaron de más lágrimas y dijo con verdadera pena:

-Lo siento Edward, lo siento tanto-salió corriendo del lugar dejando a un extrañado Edward solo en la celda del fallecido Garret.

Alice corrió lo suficientemente rápido y se encerró en su habitación y lloró más. Miro la visión una y otra y otra vez, pero nada cambiaba, todo seguía el mismo curso. El dolor y la muerte perseguían a Bella como si se tratara de un ave de mal agüero y Edward… él era el peor implicado en el asunto, él, quien al fin tenía el amor y lo conocía, no merecía tal destino. Secó sus lagrimas y se prometió algo en ese mismo instante: atentaría contra las reglas si era necesario, pero cambiaría ese destino, su corazón le pedía cambiarlo, haría cualquier cosa, arreglaría todo, no permitiría más muerte, desdicha y dolor en el futuro de Bella y Edward, así tuviese que sacrificarse, conseguiría su felicidad, lo haría, lo haría.

**Que horror! Que habrá visto Alice como para alocarla así, bueno… eso lo sabran en el siguiente cap., si se dan cuenta les he dado pequeños, pero significativos spoilers de lo que pasara mas adelante en la historia.**

**Ojala les haya gustado y merezca un review.**

**Bye bye.**


	9. Amor vs Odio

**Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo, después de siglos jaja, pero este capitulo es uno de los mas importantes, uno de los mas impactante y creo que eso compensara mi tardanza.**

**Espero les guste **

Capítulo 8: Amor vs Odio

Edward caminaba en los pasillos del castillo inspeccionando todos los movimientos de sus sirvientes. El día anterior, lo ocurrido con Alice, Isabella y con Garrett lo tenía sumamente agobiado, ya no sabía que era peor y la verdad deseaba olvidarlo. Mientras analizaba todo esto pudo divisar a Alice caminando hacia su dirección, pero con el ánimo apagado y sin esa boba sonrisa que la caracterizaba siempre. _Maldición _se dijo internamente, empezaba a sentir más de lo acostumbrado, ahora hasta estaba preocupado por Alice. _Maldición, maldición, maldición, _amar a Isabella ya era todo un inconveniente, sobre todo porque lo estaba volviendo más humano, faltaba poco para sentir remordimientos al torturar al resto de sus prisioneros solo porque en sus rostros verá a su querida Isabella. Esto de amar era muy grave.

- Alice-la saludó a lo lejos

La aludida lo miró e intentó reprimir sus lágrimas, no volvería a ceder, tenía planeado cambiar el futuro, de modo que respondió al saludo:

-Hola Edward-

-¿Y qué tal estás? Ya superaste la locura de ayer-bromeó el verdugo

-Supongo que sí-intentó reír sin éxito y Edward lo notó

-Ya, hablando en serio, ya te sientes mejor ¿Verdad?-

Alice sonrió maliciosamente al notar la preocupación en la voz de su jefe y cuestionó:

-¿Acaso estás preocupado por mí?-

-No digas tonterías Alice, solo preguntaba por educación-

-¿Y desde cuando eres educado?-

-Eres desesperante-le replicó molesto, prefería mil veces a la Alice deprimida

-Me adoras, casi como a una hermana, pero trataré de no decírselo a nadie porque también te quiero como a uno-sonrió, pero después volvió a la mueca de tristeza-y respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, estoy mejor, pero a veces quisiera cambiar las cosas-

-¿A qué locura te refieres?-

-Cuando yo era más chica, tal vez de unos trece años, era muy difícil ser una vidente-

-¿Por qué? Todos decían que habías perdido el juicio ¿Cierto?-

-No Edward, porque todas mis visiones, todas, absolutamente todas, predecían tragedias y desgracias, no había nada bueno y era horrible-

-Supongo que todos tenemos momentos oscuros en nuestra vida-

-Los míos eran demasiados, predije el asesinato de los reyes de Volterra, Carmen y Eleazar junto con la masacre de esa noche, predije también el desastroso final de la princesa Tanya y el final del pueblo de Volterra, predije la brutal y monstruosa forma en la que Bella fue arrancada del brazo de sus padres para traerla aquí, predije como es que tú serías abandonado a tu suerte por la desalmada que no merece el título de ser tu madre y he predicho otras cosas-

-Toda una visión del caos-dijo Edward afectado por el hecho de que ella había hablado de su madre, pero al instante reaccionó-un momento… tienes 20 años y tanto lo de los reyes de Volterra como lo de la princesa Tanya ocurrió hace más de 25 años, si no es que treinta, ¿Cómo es que pudiste verlo?-

-No tengo la edad que aparento Edward, por si lo has olvidado a parte de vidente soy bruja, las brujas conocemos el secreto de la inmortalidad-

-Oh, que interesante-

Ambos continuaron caminando y Alice continuó su narración:

-Me especialicé en mis dones y las tragedias fueron disminuyendo, empecé a tener visiones hermosas y poco fueron haciéndose menos trágicas aquellas que veía-suspiró-hasta ayer-

-Una excelente reseña de tu vida Alice-

-Sí, por ello es que te pido que admitas lo que sientes, me he cansado de ver como las personas más importantes para mí sufren las peores cosas debido a sus decisiones y yo sin poder hacer nada por mis estúpidas reglas de los videntes-

-No tengo nada que admitir, así que mejor dedícate a otra cosa y déjame en paz-dijo Edward fríamente

-Sí, eso hare-Alice se alejó de él perdiéndose en los pasillos

Él caminó hacia la bodega de los alimentos y preparó una bandeja para Isabella. Algo le decía que tampoco había comido la noche anterior, pero esta vez él ya sabía cómo persuadirla. Caminó con la bandeja hasta su celda y dejándola afuera entró. Bella estaba sentada en la cama, estaba despierta y miraba a la nada, cuando Edward entró ella se sobresaltó un poco y después dijo con obvio desdén:

-Ahh… eres tú-

-Quien más sería Isabella-dijo él sarcásticamente

-Que quieres, como podrás darte cuenta no tengo ganas de soportarte el día de hoy y ningún otro día-

Edward la ignoró y observó el plato de comida. Comenzó a bromear y a poner en marcha su plan.

-Pero que es esto… que novedad tan grande, no me lo vas a creer…el plato está lleno…no comiste… otra vez-

-Ya te lo dije, saldré de aquí aunque sea muerta-

-Sí, claro, pero yo no voy a permitir que sigas desperdiciando la comida solo por tus caprichos-se acercó a la bandeja y se sentó en el piso para empezar a comer

-¿Y qué harás? ¿Golpearme para obligarme a comer?-

-La violencia no es el único método de tortura que conozco Isabella-tomó el cucharon y empezó a comer de la bandeja que ella no había querido

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Bella extrañada

-¿Qué crees? Comiéndome esto, ya que tu no lo quieres y como te dije hace un momento, no puedo desperdiciar la comida, pienso comérmela-

-Pues que te aproveche-dijo ella con sarcasmo y miro a otro lado

Edward devoró todo pero sin discreción alguna, hablando y comentando que era una rica comida, que nunca pensó que los prisioneros comieran tan bien y mostrándole a Bella lo rico que olía. Técnicamente estaba comiendo pan enfrente del hambriento y así era, por que a pesar de su voto de no comer, Bella estaba más que hambrienta y él no estaba ayudando a su dieta, todo lo contrario, la boca se le hacía agua al verlo comer lo que se supone, que era suyo.

-Me siento satisfecho, pero aun me sobra un pedazo de pan-dijo fingidamente el verdugo y tomándolo se lo colocó enfrente de su cara a Bella y preguntó-¿Qué debo hacer con él?-

Ella cerró los ojos y alejó su rostro de la pieza de pan mientras decía con nerviosismo.

-No…no lo sé… tíralo si ya no lo quieres-

-Bueno… eso haré-

El verdugo se disponía a salir de la celda con el alimento, pero Bella no pudo más, abrió los ojos y le gritó:

-¡Espera!-Edward se detuvo-de acuerdo… tu ganas… tengo hambre-

Edward sonrió maliciosamente y Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida. Nunca en su vida había visto reír a Edward Masen y odiaba admitirlo, pero tenía una hermosa sonrisa, era torcida, casi cínica, pero algo hechizante, se concentró lo suficiente antes de que él notara su embobamiento.

-Lo sé Isabella-salió de la celda y volvió con la bandeja que había preparado esta mañana-por ello me tome el atrevimiento de traer algo para ti, ahora sí, come-

No se lo tuvo que decir dos veces, técnicamente Bella se abalanzó sobre la comida y devoro todo como desesperada. Edward volvió a sonreír, había ganado una de tantas batallas con ella. La prisionera se encontraba tan absorta en sus alimentos que no le había visto, pero en cuanto levanto la mirada de nuevo pudo ver esa hermosa sonrisa. ¿Acaso su verdugo tenía un doble? Era la única explicación ante tanta sonrisita, aun fuese tan hechizante y encantadora como la de su verdugo.

_¡Qué rayos estás diciendo Isabella! Edward Masen es un villano, ¿Ya olvidaste la forma en la que te humilló ayer? ¿Cómo puedes decir que su sonrisa es encantadora?_ Lo era, el hecho de que lo odiara no significaba que no pudiese notar las mínimas cosas buenas que tenía. Pero su malvada consciencia tenía razón, necesitaba una explicación ante ese gesto y le interrogó:

-¿De qué te ríes?-

Al instante la sonrisa se borró y en su lugar apareció una mueca de frialdad mientras le decía:

-De nada, sigue comiendo-se fue de la celda dejándola extrañada

-Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida Bella-se dijo ella misma-si estaba sonriendo no era de tu incumbencia, ahora lo hiciste enojar, bien hecho-continuó comiendo

Edward por su parte se alejo del lugar un poco más relajado y continuó con sus labores. James iba espiándolo, casi a su lado. Tantas cosas habían ocurrido, tanto las visiones de Alice como la muerte de Garrett y aún no ocurría nada interesante, aun no confesaba, esto se volvía mas tedioso con el tiempo. Quizá Edward Masen nunca confesara su amor hacia la prisionera y él nunca pudiese desenmascararlo y obtener el favor de su rey, pero no debía rendirse, no ahora, no podía, no debía.

James no era el único que espiaba a Edward, Alice también lo hacía, la vidente observaba tanto los movimientos del verdugo como los de James. ¿Es que acaso pensaste que ella no lo sabía? Claro que lo sabia, no olvides que Alice es casi omnisciente. Todo era parte de la línea del destino, ella no podía interferir en él y por supuesto que estaba consciente de que James empezaba a rendirse, por ello, debía adelantar las cosas, debía sacar a Bella de ese lugar, debía hacer que Edward confesara y debía hacer que él tomara esa importante decisión, pero ya. Por tal motivo, suspiró fuertemente y cuando estuvo segura de que Edward no visitaría a Bella en un buen rato, se dirigió a su celda de inmediato.

Llegó casi volando y tocando la puerta de metal la llamó:

-¿Bella?-

La aludida había terminado de comer sus alimentos y ahora observaba la capa de Edward Masen meditando todo lo que Alice le había dicho sobre él, quizá no era tan malo. Escuchó a Alice y le respondió:

-Estoy aquí… ¿Qué pasa?-

-Es… es que tengo que decirte algo-dijo la vidente con falso nerviosismo

-Dime-

-Estoy atentando contra las reglas, pero no puedo callarme mas-

-Habla de una vez Alice-pidió algo desesperada

-Es que… Aro… Aro piensa venderte-

-¿Qué?-Bella se levantó de la cama alterada y sin creerlo-¿Qué es lo que estas diciendo?-

-Sí… es que… me duele mucho decirte esto, en serio, pero… Edward se lo sugirió, le dijo que era la mejor forma de deshacerse de ti sin matarte, te venderán tal José el soñador, con unos egipcios y quien sabe que puedan hacerte-

Algo en el interior de Bella se rompió cuando escuchó eso. "Miserable" se dijo "quiere deshacerse de mi, y yo que de estúpida que iba a darle esa oportunidad". Alterada habló con la vidente:

-¿Y que debo hacer?-

-Escapa Bella, pero hazlo bien, escapa de manera que nunca puedan encontrarte-

-¿Y como? Si lo supiera ya hubiese huido de aquí hace mucho-

-En la esquina superior derecha de tu celda hay un pedazo de piso removible, es la entrada a un túnel que te lleva fuera del castillo, fue construido hace muchos años, usalo-

Bella corroboró la información y casi se va de espaldas cuando comprobó lo que Alice le decía.

-Sabias de esto y nunca me lo dijiste-le reclamó

-No era el momento, ahora lo es-suspiró-buena suerte Bella, espero verte pronto-

-Gracias Alice-

Bella empezó a entrar al túnel mientras Alice se iba del lugar. Nunca se había sentido tan mal diciendo tantas mentiras, pero era necesario poner a Bella lo suficientemente alterada y molesta con Edward para aceptar escapar, ya no podía seguir el plan original, que Bella se enamorara del verdugo en el castillo y que huyera con él, no había tiempo. Lo del túnel era una segunda mentira. Era verdad que un prisionero lo había construido en el pasado, pero nunca lo había terminado, Bella nunca saldría y le daría el tiempo suficiente para llevar a cabo la segunda parte del plan. Suspiró nuevamente, había traicionado a Edward, ahora debía traicionar a Bella.

Caminó a paso veloz buscando al verdugo en los pasillos y cuando lo halló, adoptó un gesto preocupado y le dijo con ímpetu:

-¡Edward!-

-Que ocurre Alice-

-Es… es Bella… ella… ella no…-

Edward se alteró al instante, si algo malo le pasaba a su Isabella, él tenía que saberlo ya, asi que interrogó a la vidente para que hablara:

-¿Qué Alice? ¿Qué le ocurre a la prisionera?-

-No esta… ella no está-

-¿Cómo?-

-Sí, toque a su celda varias veces, pero nadie me contestó, ella se ha escapado, lo se, lo he visto-

-¡No! ¡Ella no puede irse!-gritó desesperado y corrió hacía la celda de la prisionera mientras Alice cerraba los ojos y con tristeza decía:

-Ahora comienza, solo espero que ambos me perdonen algún día-

Edward llegó al instante a la celda y la abrió como un loco. Cuando entró, pudo comprobar lo que Alice le había dicho, ella no estaba, no estaba. Empezó temblar con horror, ella se había ido, lo había dejado, miró a los lados con la esperanza de hallarla y entonces vio el túnel y a lo lejos pudo verla a ella. Entró en él y al instante la sacó de ese lugar. Bella estaba arrastrándose en el túnel cuando sintió que alguien la jalaba y la regresaba a su celda. Abrió los ojos con horror cuando pudo contemplar a su verdugo, que nuevamente le negaba la posibilidad de escapar. Él disfrazó su miedo a perderla con el único sentimiento que conocía: el enojo.

-¡Eres una malagradecida! ¡He hecho de todo para ayudarte y es así como tú me lo pagas! ¡Huyendo!-

-¡Dame mi libertad! ¡La merezco y lo sabes!-replicó ella y recordó lo que Alice le había dicho-además ¡Tu eres el menos indicado para reclamarme y el mas beneficiado con mi partida!-

-¡Tú no te irás ninguna parte jamás! ¡Lo escuchas! ¡Jamás!-

Salió de la celda disparado y ella, creyendo que se había ido, volvió a entrar al túnel con la esperanza de huir de una vez por todas, pero él regresó y la sacó de nuevo, ahora verdaderamente furioso y con un cargamento bastante pesado de piedras para tapar el túnel. Lo hizo mientras le decía:

-¡Tu destino está sellado Isabella! ¡Te quedarás aquí y aquí morirás!-

Ella pensó en las intenciones de Aro, pensó en su horrible futuro siendo vendida a comerciantes baratos, no quería ese futuro, no lo quería. Derramó lagrimas, pero también se enfureció. Quedaron olvidadas las intenciones de perdonarle, la encantadora sonrisa, los buenos gestos, las buenas actitudes, todas las palabras buenas de Alice, todo quedó olvidado, él era el malo de nuevo y la hacía sufrir, pero esta vez no se callaría, así fuesen solo palabras, le devolvería el mal que le había hecho.

-¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!-gritó ella mientras la pegaba en el pecho con las manos y con su alma llena de furia

Él la sostuvo de las muñecas mientras soportaba los cuchillos de las palabras de aquella que odiaba, pero que también amaba. Su odio era equivalente a todos los tormentos que él propició alguna vez y dolido pero furioso también le respondió:

-Tu no tienes idea de cuanto te odio yo, eres una plaga para mi vida, eres lo peor que me pudo pasar-la soltó y salió de ahí descontrolado mientras ella se tiraba de rodillas al piso y lloraba su desgracia.

Caminó en los pasillos destruyendo todo a su paso mientras recordaba las palabras de Isabella: _Te odio, te odio, te odio, _sabía que se lo merecía, pero le dolía y le dolía y enfurecía más que ella quisiera irse, dejarle, no podía soportarlo, no podía consigo mismo.

Alice le divisó a lo lejos, la peor parte estaba por comenzar, pero el enfrentamiento era crucial. Cerró los ojos y observó que todo salía justo como ella lo planeaba, solo faltaba un elemento. Se acercó a él mientras intentaba darse valor para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-¡Edward! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿La encontraste?-

-Claro que la encontré, estaba a punto de escapar, pero lo evité-

-¿Eso en que te afecta? No se supone que no te importa nada que venga de ella-

-Ella tiene un delito que pagar-mintió él

-Ambos sabemos que esa no es la verdad-bufó Alice-ambos sabemos por que no la dejas ir-

-Esta vez no voy a discutir contigo, no estoy en condiciones de hacerlo-

-No vamos a discutir, tu vas a confesar lo que sientes ahora, por que si no, aunque sea a golpes te lo hare decir-amenazó ella

-Dejame en paz Alice, dejame-

-¡Confiésalo, confiésalo! ¡No la dejas ir porque temes perderla! ¡Por que no soportarías perderla!-

-¡Que quieres de mí Alice! ¡Que quieres!-replicó él desesperado y halándose los cabellos en un intento de borrar todo

-¡La verdad! ¡Solo la verdad Edward! ¡Solo dilo!-

Él daba de vueltas sin control por el pasillo, sin saber que hacer, a punto de explotar. Cayó de rodillas mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, Alice se acercó a él con serenidad y le dijo en un tono mas suave:

-Solo dilo Edward-

-Odio lo que me ha hecho, odio cuanto me ha dominado-respiraba rápidamente mientras lo decía-por que sí Alice, la amo, la amo tanto-

-¿Era tan difícil decirlo?

-Sí, lo es, no debería ser así, ella no debía haberme hecho eso, yo no debería amarla, se supone que yo no tengo sentimientos-sonrió con amargura-que contradicción, odio tanto amarla, pero no podría vivir sin ella, quisiera tanto volver a ser el que era, yo era feliz sin amor, ¿Por que tuve que enamorarme? ¿Por qué?-

-Estás tan enamorado, tanto, que si yo te diera la oportunidad de volver a tu antigua vida, no la tomarías, solo por que ella te haría falta-le dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa

-Lo peor de todo es que tienes razón-confesó él-yo no podría vivir en un mundo en el que ella no existe, pero no puedo con este odio y no puedo con este amor, por que ni siquiera se si es amor, nunca lo he conocido, ¿Cómo saberlo?-

-Hay una batalla dentro de ti Edward, eso es lo que ocurre, tu amor contra tu odio están luchando y cuando la batalla termine y uno de los dos haya ganado, entonces sabrás que es lo que sientes por ella, ¿Quién ganará? ¿Cuál es la decisión que tomarás? Tu futuro depende de esta decisión y esta decisión depende del resultado de esta pelea-

-¿Cómo saberlo Alice? ¿Cómo saber quien ganó?-

-Lo sabrás-le dijo con una sonrisa-estoy segura-

Amor y odio, bondad y maldad, miedo y valentía. ¿Cuál es la línea que los divide? ¿Qué es lo que los hace tan diferentes entre sí? ¿Cómo cuando saber cuando amas a alguien? ¿Cómo saber si no es odio? Edward había confesado tu amor, pero no había negado su odio, él había mostrado cuanta bondad tenía, pero no había ocultado su maldad, él había mostrado su valentía, pero había ocultado su miedo. Ahora, solo le quedaba elegir y esperar. El primer paso estaba dado, él había admitido que amaba a Isabella Denali y sí, lo adivinas bien, James lo había escuchado todo.

Alice lo sabía, la encrucijada del destino estaba por comenzar.

**No odien a Alice por favor, todo lo que ella hace es para bien, ya lo verán mas adelante. Así es, si este cap. Estuvo critico, el que viene estará aún mas, así que no se lo pierdan jaja, parece comercial.**

**Gracias por leerlo y ojala merezca un review.**


	10. Encrucijada

**Hola a todos, aquí estoy con el cap de nuevo, como cada dos semanas, eso creo pues, espero que les agrade por q la verdad a mi me encanto. Bueno, aquí se los dejo**

**Ojala les guste**

Capítulo 9: Encrucijada

James estaba satisfecho, al fin había logrado sus objetivos. Esa Alice era un genio, tenia el don extraordinario de la interrogación, se había ganado a pulso su trabajo como ayudante de un verdugo. La forma en la que hizo confesar a Edward Masen fue magistral, fue única y fue perfecta. Ahora ya tenía las armas para derrocar al verdugo sin corazón y para congraciarse con su rey. Y no lo dudó ni un instante, en el momento en el que Edward confesó, James se apresuró a ir al salón principal donde se encontraba Aro y así hablarle de todo lo que sabía.

Llegó impetuosamente y entró sin anunciarse, Aro lo miró con suficiencia como dándole a entender que de verdad tenía que ser una razón sumamente poderosa la que lo hiciera actuar así, de lo contrario, le esperaban muchos tormentos.

-Mi señor, traigo extraordinarias noticias-

-Habla-

-Edward Masen ha confesado, está enamorado de la prisionera 243, Isabella Denali-

-¿Lo dijo?-preguntó sorprendido Aro

-Sí mi señor, lo dijo, técnicamente lo grito, la ama-

-Extraordinario James, no pensé que fueses tan eficiente-

-Es un honor servirle y serle fiel siempre mi señor-

-De eso no tengo duda ahora-sonrió-tu trabajo ha terminado, manda a traer a Edward, yo me hare cargo del resto-

-Como usted lo ordene-

James hizo una reverencia y con satisfacción salió del lugar, dirigiéndose hacia donde había dejado a Edward la última vez. Y en efecto, ahí estaba con Alice, al parecer la vidente le había dado una larga plática sobre amor y sentimientos, por que él estaba apagado, deprimido y serio, pero con una mirada soñadora.

-Es tan bella Alice, tan bella y no me refiero solo a su rostro, si no a todo de ella. Me conquistó desde el primer instante, desde que era una niña-dijo Edward mirando a la nada-yo era un estúpido adolescente de 17 años que ya torturaba a las personas y ella con sus 10 años encima me embrujó-

Después de confesar su amor hacía Isabella, Edward se sentía con la libertad de hablar de ella todo el tiempo que pudiese, era bueno tener una confidente, hasta ahora lo entendía. Alice lo escuchaba atentamente y trataba de ver en el futuro. No, nada cambiaba, todo seguía su curso, James le había delatado.

-A veces me domina el deseo Alice y tengo tantas ganas de besar esos labios, de acariciar ese rostro y hay otras en las quisiera borrarla de la faz de la tierra-sonrió tristemente-no es fácil para alguien como yo estar enamorado, es todo un efluvio de emociones que no puedes controlar, que te hechizan y que te hacen perecer al mismo tiempo-la miro-no se si lo entiendas-

-Claro que lo entiendo y bastante bien-

-Si todo fuese distinto Alice, si yo hubiese nacido en otro lugar y si hubiese crecido de otra forma, te juro que la habría amado como se lo merece y mi resentimiento hacia ella no existiría, me dedicaría a hacerla feliz, me dedicaría cada día de la eternidad a hacerlo-

-¿Y por que no puedes hacerlo ahora?-preguntó Alice

-Por que amarla es atentar contra mi mismo y es tan… tan complicado-

-Como tu digas, pero ya te lo dije, esa decisión lo dirá todo-

-No me gustan las encrucijadas, nunca me han gustado, no se como reaccionaré cuando llegue la que tanto predices-replicó él a la defensiva-espero que no sea pronto-

Alice suspiró, sería mas pronto de lo que él pensaba. Era justo ahora, pudo ver a James caminando hacía ellos y recordó entonces algo crucial. Se acercó a él y dijo con nostalgia:

-Quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo, eres alguien muy importante para mí Edward, eres el hermano que jamás tuve y siempre te llevaré en mi corazón-lo abrazó aun con el gesto sorprendido del verdugo-fue un verdadero placer haberte conocido-

-Alice… ¿Por qué hablas así? ¿Acaso te estas despidiendo? ¿Por qué?-

Ella no pudo decir nada por que justo en ese momento llegó James y se dirigió a Edward:

-Señor, el rey lo llama ante su presencia-

Edward se quedó extrañado, pero asintió mientras decía:

-Voy ahora mismo-miró a Alice-hablaremos después-

Ambos se alejaron de Alice por el pasillo mientras ella los miraba y pensaba tristemente en una ironía cruel. Edward aseguraba que hablarían luego, pero lo que él no sabía y ella sí, era que tal vez, tal vez nunca volverían a hablar y mucho menos se volverían a ver.

Por su parte, Edward llegó con su rey e hizo la habitual reverencia. Aro habló tranquilamente.

-Aún recuerdo el día en que llegaste a este lugar muchacho, eras un bebe indefenso, solo, abandonado, frágil-sonrió maliciosamente-recuerdo como Sulpicia se encargo de ti, tratándote a veces como sirviente y otras como el hijo que siempre deseo y nunca tuvo-

-Lo se mi señor-

-Recuerdo una ocasión en específico, cuando tenías cinco años, te encariñaste con una mascota del palacio, hasta le pusiste nombre-

-Yo… no lo recuerdo-

-Claro que no, eras muy chico, odiabas todo excepto a esa mascota, te desvivías por cuidarla hasta que en una ocasión, el animal mordió sin intención a mi esposa y ordenó acabar con él furiosa-

Edward no hablaba, intentaba por todos los medios recordar esa anécdota, pero no podía. Aro continuó:

-Intentaste rogarle que no lo hiciera, de hecho le rogaste, pero te enveneno diciendo que una creatura así no podía existir, que era peligrosa y que en cualquier momento te traicionaría a ti también-

-No entiendo a que quiere llegar con esto mi señor-cuestionó Edward, fuese un recuerdo o no, la historia no le gustaba

-Al final tú mismo terminaste matando a tu mascota, la amabas, derramaste lágrimas cuando lo hiciste, pero confiaste plenamente en la palabra de mi esposa y en tu lealtad hacía ella. Sufriste mucho, pero también lo disfrutaste y así fue como comenzó tu oficio-

-No lo sabía, pero sigo sin entender por que me lo dice-

-Te lo digo por que te conozco y para demostrarte un punto, no puedes engañarme-

-Nunca lo he intentado-mintió Edward

-¿En serio?-Aro enarcó una ceja-me han dicho que tienes ciertas atenciones con la prisionera 243 y un comportamiento extraño… me han dicho, que la amas-

-¿Quién le ha dicho eso?-

-Eso es lo de menos Edward, la verdadera pregunta es: ¿Tengo razón o no?-

El verdugo no sabía que contestar, hablar seria delatarse y ya tenía suficiente con una confesión en el día. Pero por otra parte, también estaba su lealtad y el hecho de que Aro decía la verdad, no podía engañarle. De modo que agachó la cabeza y con la voz mas baja y llena de vergüenza que jamás hubiese tenido, Edward confesó:

-No se como es el amor mi señor, nunca lo conocí, pero supongo que tiene razón y siento algo parecido por ella-

-Lo ves, te lo dije-

-Pero no crea que le estoy fallando-agregó Edward-no es fácil para mí, yo… yo no quisiera amarla, le juro que no quisiera, le juro que desearía tanto que ella no hubiese atravesado la capa de hierro que yo había construido-

-Te entiendo Edward y mejor de lo que crees-Aro habló con demasiada amabilidad-no se si te des cuenta, pero tu anécdota se repite y esta vez tengo la solución a todos tus sentimientos-

-¿Cuál es? Dígamela y le juro que la llevaré a cabo, hare cualquier cosa con tal de no volver a sentir como antes-pidió él desesperado

-¿Estas seguro? ¿Cualquier cosa?-

-Sí-

-Bueno, es simple, para acabar con un delito solo es necesario deshacerse del objeto de tal-

-¿Me esta sugiriendo que mate a Isabella?-preguntó Edward atónito recordando las visiones de Alice

-Así es-

-¿Es que acaso no lo entendió señor? La amo, no podría atentar contra su vida-

-¿Y que puedes darle tú con tu amor? ¿Realmente piensas que ella te aceptara después de todo lo que le has hecho? No, ella nunca corresponderá a ese sentimiento. No vale la pena que te condenes por algo que no tiene futuro-explicó Aro lavándole el cerebro

Edward iba a replicar pero recordó su discusión con la prisionera, recordó las palabras punzocortantes de Isabella diciéndole que lo odiaba. Aro tenía razón, ella nunca le amaría, a pesar de las palabras de la bondadosa Alice. No, no podía sacrificarse de ese modo, él debía volver a ser el de antes y si matar a su Isabella era la única forma, entonces… con todo el dolor de su corazón lo haría.

-¿Lo haras?-preguntó Aro sabiendo que sus intrigas habían tenido resultado

-Lo hare mi señor-dijo tristemente el verdugo

-Cumple entonces, recuerda, si me fallas, te espera un destino mucho peor que el suyo-

-Lo se-

Salió del gran salón y en el camino enfundó su espada. ¿De verdad pensaba matarla? Lo pensara o no ya había jurado a su rey que lo haría, no podía retractarse y era necesario, cuando la matara todo volvería a ser como antes y si no era así, aún tenía la opción de Laurent para librarse de todo. Sí, podía hacerlo.

Alice había visto toda esta parte, sí, era el momento. Entró a su habitación y se quito la capa sabiendo que tal vez Edward la necesitaría según uno de los caminos de su visión, escribió la carta que se supone que no debía existir en ninguna de sus visiones y se sentó en la cama a esperar. Cerró los ojos inspeccionando el futuro, la decisión que Edward tomara se vería reflejada ahí.

Edward llegó a la celda de la prisionera y abrió la puerta. Ella estaba sobre la cama aún secando sus lagrimas y en cuanto lo miro, le lanzó una mirada llena de autentico odio, pero él ni siquiera reparó en ello, se acercó a Isabella poniéndola en contra la pared y colocó la espada justo en su cuello. Bella entendió lo que pasaba, él iba a matarla, así que cerró sus ojos esperando el momento. Lo había dicho antes, saldría de ahí aunque fuese muerta, pero saldría.

Alice siguió mirando mientras decía en voz baja:

-Decide Edward, decide ya-

El verdugo había pensado que sería fácil matarla, pero ahora se daba cuenta de su error. Tenerla tan cerca despertaba en él esos deseos reprimidos y le hacía dudar, dudar tanto de lo que pudiese pasar, no sabia que hacer. Matarla o no matarla, amarla o no amarla, odiarla o no odiarla. Todo era un remolino en su cabeza y Bella, que empezaba a darse cuenta de su duda habló:

-¿Qué esperas? Hazlo, mátame ya-

La miró a los ojos, esos pozos chocolate que le hechizaban, la miro y la miró sintiendo algo extraño en su ser, sintiendo que algo se rompía en el momento en el que ella le pidió la muerte. Y Alice seguía mirando y hablando "Decide Edward, decide, decide". Tocó con su mano su mejilla, su sonrosada y cálida mejilla y entonces todo se iluminó en su interior.

-¿Por qué no lo haces? ¿Acaso quieres torturarme mas?-indago Bella con lagrimas en los ojos-mátame, lo deseo, prefiero mil veces la muerte que seguir así, por favor, si en algo me aprecias, mátame-

Eso fue suficiente para él, la duda desapareció, el miedo y la confusión, la encrucijada se resolvió en su interior de una manera tan simple que incluso no lo entendía, pero lo supo, supo en ese instante quien era el ganador en su batalla interna, supo lo que debía hacer. Quitó la espada del cuello de Isabella pero la usó deliberadamente y la hirió en la muñeca izquierda. Bella no sintió dolor en ese momento, pero oler la sangre que salía de su brazo hizo que se mareara y cayera desmayada al instante.

Alice abrió los ojos con ímpetu y con un gesto imposible de descifrar. Edward había elegido al fin, había tomado una decisión.

La verdadera pregunta que quedaba era: ¿Seria buena o mala?

**Si, lo deje en suspenso, pero yo creo que la mayoría puede intuirlo… o tal vez no, ya saben que luego se me alborota la hormona, eso sin olvidar que el cuento original tenía un final distinto al que todos nosotros nos gustaría. Pero eso lo veremos mas adelante, espero que les haya gusto.**

**Nos vemos en el sig.**

**Bye bye.**


	11. Elección

**Hola de nuevo, después de estas fiestas de 2 de noviembre (dia de muertos jajaja), ps les llego con este cap, es corto, pero importante y espero que les guste.**

**Nos vemos.**

Capítulo 10.- Elección

Simplemente nunca esperó que pasara lo que había pasado. Simplemente había actuado como lo había dictado su ser, como Alice había dicho, él había tomado una decisión, y ahora le quedaba enfrentar las consecuencias. Por ello buscaba a Alice, necesitaba encontrarla, pedir su consejo sobre lo que acababa de hacer, buscar una solución y un apoyo.

Aun no lo podía creer. Él había jurado que hacer lo que había hecho iba a ser algo imposible, algo que no se atrevería, pero lo hizo y se sintió tan bien consigo mismo, como cuando torturaba prisioneros, pero mucho mejor. Era un extasis infinito, una satisfacción indescriptible y fascinante, de aquellos que jamás había experimentado. Ni el mas cruel ni sádico acto de su vida era comparable a lo que acababa de hacer con Isabella Denali. No tenia nombre y era único.

Y pensar que en el pasado se había cuestionado tanto, pensar que había tenido miedo de actuar como hace unos minutos, incluso había pensado que necesitaría a Laurent. Que equivocado estaba, no tuvo que pensar en él siquiera. Fue mejor que volver a ser el de antes, mucho, mucho mejor.

Continuó en los pasillos buscando a la vidente y al darse cuenta de que no estaba en ninguna parte, dedujo que estaba en su habitación. Corrió frenéticamente hacia el lugar y entró sin anunciarse. Pero no halló a nadie, ni un rastro de Alice, pero sí, extrañamente, su capa y una carta.

Se acercó a la cama en donde reposaban tales objetos y tomando la capa en sus manos y examinándola, leyó la carta que estaba envuelta en forma de pergamino y la cual, decía lo siguiente:

"_Mi querido Edward Masen:_

_Me alegra al fin que el dilema de tu interior se halla arreglado. Particularmente, estoy contenta de la decisión que tomaste, yo te lo dije muchas veces. La amabas y no eras capaz de matarla aunque lo intentaras. Ciertamente hubo un momento donde de verdad temí que la visión cambiara y escogieras el otro camino. Me siento satisfecha de saber que mi don aún funciona. Desafortunadamente mi querido hermano, por que sí, eso eres para mí, un hermano, el destino ha mandado que no vuelva a verte, al menos no ahora. Estoy rompiendo las reglas sabes, esta carta no debería existir, pero yo la considero necesaria, por que te quiero y de verdad deseo un final feliz para ti. Tengo miedo del futuro, muy ironico, dado que soy vidente, pero no estoy mintiendo, tengo miedo de tu futuro y el de Bella, por ello escribo esta carta. Ahora que vas a huir con ella, necesito que escuches estos dos consejos para ti. En cuanto estés lo suficientemente lejos del castillo de Volterra y fuera de peligro, busca a la Condesa de Turin, yo se lo que te digo, ella les puede ayudar a pasar desapercibidos en cualquier parte y así evitar que vivan escondidos. El segundo consejo, y es muy importante que lo sigas, es que te mantengas lejos de Montepulciano, no toques ni un centímetro del lugar. Mas que un consejo, es una advertencia, alejate de Montepulciano, por tu vida y la de Bella, alejate de ese lugar._

_No me queda otra cosa que decir, mas que desearles suerte y luchar contra el destino como nunca lo he hecho para mejorar su futuro, yo mas que nadie lo deseo. Te dejo mi capa a la mano por que se que la vas a necesitar y el recordatorio de mis dos consejos, recuerda Edward, yo busco su bienestar, escuchame y sigue mis recomendaciones. Cuídense mucho, tal vez… podamos volvernos a ver._

_Les quiere_

_Alice"_

El verdugo estaba consternado. Nunca creyó en serio en el don de Alice, pero ahora estaba seguro y sin decírselo, ella ya le había dado la respuesta que quería para poder huir con su Isabella. Tomó la capa y guardando la carta en su bolsillo, salió de la habitación y llevó a cabo el plan.

Salvar la vida de Isabella era algo que debió hacer desde el principio, era algo que no debió haber pensado tanto. Ahora, con sus ridículos cuestionamientos resueltos y con la mente clara, entendía que el amor no era tan malo, en cierto modo, si aprendía a sobrellevarlo, simbolizaba una cura para la maldad de su corazón. ¿Y que si Isabella nunca llegaba a amarle? Lo importante era que él lo hacia y prefería mil veces fallarle al que le cuido durante años y le convirtió en un monstruo, que hacerlo a la persona que lo había revivido y convertido en lo que realmente era: un ser humano.

Después de haber desmayado a Isabella, él la había contemplado como un idiota mientras la tomaba en sus brazos y reflexionaba el verdadero significado de la prisionera en su vida. Él había sonreído al entender, que, como lo había dicho en capítulos anteriores, ella era su todo. De modo, que su elección le llevaba a cumplir su deseo. Había elegido amar a Isabella Denali y por lo tanto, debía darle lo que ella siempre le había pedido: su libertad. Sin embargo, el que la amara no significaba que no fuese egoísta aún, de modo que la liberaría, sí, pero no la dejaría sola ni un instante, él huiría con ella.

De todos modos, huyendo o no, le esperaba la muerte, que mejor que pasar sus últimos momentos a su lado. Por ello había buscado a Alice y ahora que estaba todo listo, era el momento de abandonar el castillo e igualmente, era el momento de dejar de ser "El verdugo sin corazón".

**OoOoOoOo**

Edward corría con furia en los pasillos, gritando a todo el mundo y maldiciendo como era característico en él. Llevaba en sus brazos a una frágil muchacha que estaba inconsciente, cubierta del rostro con una exquisita capa de seda y que tenía la piel pálida. Los soldados al ver a su señor de tan mal humor y con una mujer en brazos se alarmaron, pero él los calló antes de que dijeran algo.

-¡Necesito una carreta ahora!-

-Señor… ¿Qué ocurre?-

-¡Callate y obedece! ¡La vidente Alice esta muy grave y no hay tiempo para tus estupideces!-

-Claro señor-miró a otros y gritó también-¡Ya lo escucharon! ¡Transporte para la vidente ahora!-

-¡Muevete! ¡No te conviene que ella muera! ¡Tu señor estará muy furioso!-exigió Edward

Los soldados se apresuraron y consiguieron la carreta en un santiamén. Edward abordó el vehículo con su paciente en brazos e indicó con mas furia al conductor:

-¡Al pueblo! ¡Ahora!-

El hombre dio un latigazo a sus caballos y se apresuraron a alejarse del castillo. Edward verificó que el conductor no le viera y destapo a la desmayada Alice y acarició su rostro mientras decía con ternura:

-Tranquila mi Isabella, falta poco para ser libres, solo te pido tiempo-

La desmayada Bella no respondió y él volvió a taparla con la capa de Alice para que continuar con la farsa de que ella era la vidente. Cuando observó que estaban en el bosque que se encontraba muy lejos del castillo, llevó a cabo la segunda parte del plan y con su espada, atoró la rueda de la carreta lo suficiente para destruirla y descomponer el vehículo. Guardo al instante su instrumento y fingiendo mas furia exclamó:

-¡Por que demonios te has detenido!-

-Mi señor… parece que el mal camino ha destruido la rueda de nuestra carreta-

-¡A mi que me das explicaciones! ¡Quiero hechos! ¡La vidente esta a punto de morir y a ti se te ocurre descomponer la carreta!-

-Si quiere puedo ir al pueblo a buscar ayuda-

-¡No es que lo quiera! ¡Es que debes hacerlo!-

-Deme a la señorita, de ese modo llegaremos a atenderla también-sugirió el hombre y Edward, aterrado ante la idea de que le separaran de Isabella, gritó mas fuerte:

-¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Alice no aguantara un viaje así! ¡Ve por ayuda y luego regresas! ¡Pero ya!-

El hombre, bastante asustado y temeroso de que el verdugo sin corazón le matara, empezó a correr por la vereda en busca de ayuda. Cuando lo vio lo suficientemente lejos, Edward salió de la carreta y tomando todas las provisiones que pudo, se adentró en el bosque con una inconsciente Bella.

Desafió los caminos y a los arboles y cuando se sintió sumamente seguro de que estaba lejos del camino en donde había abandonado la carreta, se relajó y bajó a Isabella de sus brazos mientras ella recién despertaba del desmayo y preguntaba obviamente mareada y confundida.

-¿Dónde estamos?-

-En el bosque-respondió él mientras hacía un campamento con lo que se había robado y ella se levantaba del suelo y miraba a la maleza.

-¿Por qué el bosque?-

Casi no podía ponerse en pie y tropezó a punto de caerse; Edward evitó el golpe y la sostuvo en sus brazos mientras ella seguía diciendo incoherencias.

-Es muy bonito el bosque, ¿Por qué nunca lo había visto?-

-Descansa, lo necesitas, mañana te explicaré todo-

Ella miró al cielo y observó a la gigante luna. Luna llena, blanca y magnífica. Asombrada preguntó de nuevo:

-¿Qué es eso?-sonrió al verdugo

Edward hechizado por como la luz nocturna le daba un nuevo toque de belleza a su prisionera, le respondió llamándola como jamás lo había hecho:

-Es la luna Bella, es la luna-

Cayó inconsciente nuevamente mientras él le acariciaba los cabellos y miraba también a la luna. Ahora estaban solos, sin ayuda de nadie, mas que del destino.

La Condesa de Turin también miraba la luna mientras sonreía ligeramente y leía de nuevo una de las cartas de su vieja amiga Alice. Sí, el momento de retribuirle el favor a la vidente estaba cerca. Estaba segura que los implicados en ese asunto ya estaban fuera del castillo. Solo necesitaba que se acercaran, pero también sentía un poco de impaciencia.

-¿Cuándo Alice? ¿Cuándo será?-se preguntó la rubia y leyó la primera carta una vez mas

"_Mi estimada condesa de Turin:_

_¿Recuerdas el día en que salvé tu vida de las garras de ese malnacido que quería comprarte? ¿Recuerdas que me juraste que me devolverías el favor? Bueno… ha llegado el momento mi querida amiga. Hay dos personas muy importantes para mí que llegaran a buscarte y que necesitaran de tu ayuda, debes darsela y con ello me pagaras como tanto has deseado. Te escribiré en otra carta los detalles, pero es necesario que lo sepas ahora. Edward Masen e Isabella Denali te necesitan, no dudes en ayudarles._

_Se que es correcto dejarte esta misión en tus manos, cuidate mucho y gracias_

_Alice"_

-No te defraudaré Alice, no lo haré-miró de nuevo a la luna- voy a ayudar a Edward y a Isabella.

La luna escuchó esa promesa. Escuchar plegarias y guardar secretos era lo que últimamente hacia.

**Medio nostálgica me salió la ultima parte, si, ando nostálgica jajajaja**

**Ojala les haya gustado**

**Bye bye**


	12. Tregua

**Hola a todos, se que me manché con la tardanza, pero ya estaba hecho y no había tenido la oportunidad de subirlo, sin embargo aquí esta, mas bonito q nunca, sinceramente me gusto, espero q a ustedes también.**

**Aquí se los dejo**

Capítulo 11.- Tregua

Aro observaba finas telas traídas por sus súbditos y revisaba algunos documentos que tenían relación con el pueblo. El mercado de los strada crecía cada vez más y comenzaba a molestarle que esos nómadas se establecieran en cualquier lugar sin recibir castigo y más, en su adorada tierra Volterra. Si tan solo hubiese eliminado a Carlisle cuando tuvo la oportunidad, los strada no existirían en este momento, pero él se había dejado hipnotizar por las palabras y el verbo suave y fluido del joven. Como se arrepentía, Carlisle ahora era el líder de esos malnacidos y él, no podía deshacerse de ellos porque implicaría eliminar también a su hermana, Esme.

Pero esa es una historia que aun no corresponde narrar.

El rey Vulturi estaba tan ocupado que había olvidado a su querido Edward y su "asunto" con la prisionera, pero cuando estuvo libre mandó a llamar a James, para pedirle cuentas del verdugo.

-Dígame mi señor-

-¿Qué sabes de Edward? Ha pasado toda la noche y parte del día y no se ha venido a reportar conmigo-

-Lo último que supe fue que ayer por la noche salió al pueblo-

-¿Al pueblo? ¿Y que fue a hacer a ese lugar y sin mi permiso?-preguntó extrañado e indignado

-Bueno mi señor, creo que la vidente Alice está enferma y la llevó con un curandero-

Justo cuando el rey estaba por replicar con obvia indignación, la puerta del gran salón se abrió mostrando a la bella Alice en todo su esplendor y con una salud como ninguna.

-He regresado mi señor-dijo ella reverenciando

-¿Regresado? ¿De dónde? ¿Acaso ya te encuentras mejor?-preguntó James y ella, fingiendo no entender contestó

-¿De qué hablas James?-

-Estabas enferma, ayer por la noche te llevaron al pueblo a curarte-

-Eso no puede ser, yo no estuve en el castillo desde ayer en la tarde, después de que hablaste con Edward-

James no entendía. ¿Cómo era posible? Los soldados lo decían, Alice estaba tan grave que incluso sus ropas estaban llenas de sangre.

-¿Y por qué no estarías aquí?-

-Por que yo la envié al mercado de los Strada a inspeccionarlos como cada vez que ellos vienen a Volterra-explicó Aro con voz de autoridad

-Pero… me lo dijeron… él salió con alguien de aquí, eso es seguro-

De repente, uno de los súbditos anunció a un hombre que quería hablar con el rey, que era urgente. Aro no quiso recibirlo, pero cuando le explicaron que traía noticias de Edward, al instante lo dejaron pasar.

-Mi señor… he perdido al joven Edward-

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-

-Bueno… íbamos de camino al pueblo por que la vidente Alice estaba muy grave cuando de repente la rueda de la carreta se destruyó por el mal camino, entonces el señor Masen me exigió que fuese al pueblo por ayuda, cuando le ofrecí llevarme a la señorita se negó rotundamente y me echó a patadas de ahí-respiró rápidamente-volví al lugar donde los dejé y ya no había rastro alguno de él-

-¿Iba solo?-preguntó Aro

-No mi señor, ya le dije que llevaba en brazos a la vidente Alice-

-La vidente Alice esta a tu lado-le señaló James y cuando el hombre miro a Alice abrió los ojos sorprendido y sin entender

-Bueno… no se qué pasa, pero él iba con una señorita-

Todos guardaron silencio por un momento tratando de meditar y pensar que era lo que Edward Masen había hecho. Incluso la vidente Alice, la cual esperaba que todo hubiese salido bien. Aro miró pensativo a la nada un momento y después abrió los ojos con verdadera furia y ordeno al instante:

-¡James! ¡Revisa la celda de la prisionera 243! ¡Ahora!-

-Sí mi señor-

James salió del gran salón y después de atravesar pasillos y escaleras, llegó al área de los calabozos, buscó las llaves de cada uno de ellos y cuando las tuvo fue a la celda de Isabella Denali. La sangre se le helo en las venas cuando la vio vacía y entendió todo.

Volvió al salón casi como un cadáver y con suma lentitud, pero el rey no podía esperarlo y le exigió una respuesta que él dio con temor.

-La celda esta vacía mi señor-

La ira de Aro no se hizo esperar y grito y maldijo y a quien pudo al comprender que Edward Masen le había traicionado.

-¡Ese miserable huyó con ella y frente a nuestras narices! ¡Quiero que los busquen! ¡Isabella no puede ser libre, no les conviene a ninguno de ustedes! ¡Búsquenlos por debajo de las piedras si es necesario, pero háganlo ya! ¡Encuéntrenlos y traigan a la prisionera de vuelta!-

-¿Y qué hacemos con el verdugo mi señor?-preguntó James

-Edward Masen ya no es miembro de mi guardia, ahora es un traidor y como tal debe pagar-gritó con vehemencia- Si lo encuentran… ¡Asesínenlo! ¡Quiero su cabeza!-

Todos salieron de ese lugar a cumplir las órdenes de Aro. La vidente, por su parte, salió de ahí cautelosamente y con los ojos cerrados rezó para que Edward y Bella estuviesen a miles de kilómetros de ese lugar, lejos de las garras de Aro y de sus soldados.

OoOoOoOoO

A veces al dormir tienes ciertas sensaciones, es como si fueses consciente de todo a tu alrededor, pero estas dormido y no puedes moverte. Entonces es cuando sueñas, bueno… no realmente, porque estas despierto y puedes sentir todo, pero sabes q no es real. Los sueños de este tipo no son engañosos, sabes cuál es la ficción y no te atrapa, pero desafortunadamente tienen el defecto de ser tan bellos, tan maravillosos, tan únicos, tan sublimes, que deseas con todo tu corazón que sean verdaderos y tanto es tu anhelo, que terminas creyéndotelos, aunque sepas que son mentira.

Los trucos que nos hace la mente, he ahí la cuestión de saber cuando se es feliz y que es lo que se quiere con tanta emoción. Cuando tenemos ese tipo de premoniciones es fácil, pero enfrentarse a la realidad es un duro golpe que puede terminar matándonos.

Isabella había tenido un sueño de este tipo, en donde era libre y miraba la luna en todo su esplendor. Abrió los ojos esperando el dolor acostumbrado en la espalda y en el corazón, esperando percibir el olor acostumbrado de la prisión del castillo de Volterra. Pero no, fue todo lo contrario, no olía nada al principio y después captó un olor delicioso de comida.

Edward Masen, sin duda alguna era él que había conseguido comida para la prisionera mas fastidiosa que tenía.

Se restregó los ojos aun mas para enfrentarse a él una vez más y sin recordar q era lo último que había pasado cuando fue consciente de donde estaba realmente y se levantó temblando de la emoción.

-Pensé… pensé que había sido un sueño… ¿Lo es aún?-

-No Isabella, todo fue real, mira tú muñeca-le indicó él

En un acto reflejo ella se miró tal extremidad y al notar la herida recordó todo. Su entrada impetuosa a su celda, la amenaza de muerte, la herida y el desmayo. Entonces él la había liberado. ¿Por qué? ¿No se suponía que la odiaba? Cada vez entendía menos.

-¿Por qué?-

-Tu lo pediste ¿no?-

-Si… pero… nunca creí que lo harías-dijo ella nerviosa

-Me has subestimado, no soy tan malo como parezco-

-Antes pensé eso, pero después… tu…bueno…-Edward la interrumpió

-Quiero proponerte una tregua Isabella, no quiero pelear más contigo-

-Habla-

-Lo que te dijo Alice fue mentira, yo nunca hable con Aro-

-¿Por qué habría de mentirme Alice?-

-Para cumplir ciertos objetivos que tenía y que no te puedo decir por voluntad suya-dijo él mintiendo

Ella no dijo nada y observó todo a su alrededor. Había una fogata que se encontraba asando un delicioso pescado que la tentaba de manera impresionante. Edward leyó su mente, porque le dijo claramente:

-Seguramente tienes hambre, por eso pesqué eso para ti, esta asado y limpio-

Isabella se sentó de nuevo y con lentitud tomó el pescado en sus manos, el cual primero se encontraba en una hoja gigante que parecía de aquellos árboles plataneros de las selvas. Sin importarle las preguntas que tenía en su cabeza, el hambre la domino y comenzó a comer desesperadamente. Cuando terminó, lo miró discretamente. ¿Cuántas veces no se había cuestionado la bipolaridad de Edward Masen? Millones y siempre obtenía la misma respuesta, que él era raro en muchísimos aspectos y que jamás lo entendería.

Una tregua, ¿Por qué no? Él había demostrado que era malvado y sin corazón, pero tenía momentos agradables, como olvidarlo. Ella era una niña cuando llegó a ese lugar y a pesar de ser frio y un poco indiferente, era el único que la trataba bien, que la cuidaba y que en ocasiones, con su sola presencia, la consolaba. ¿Por qué no explotar ese lado bueno de Edward Masen? ¿Por qué no lo había planeado antes? Tantas veces se lo pidió Alice y tantas veces se lo negó. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le detenía?

Orgullo, he ahí la respuesta. A pesar de las cosas buenas que él había hecho por ella, las cosas malas habían ganado tantas veces que herían su orgullo y aquello, junto con su dignidad, era lo poco que le quedaba.

Pero ya no era una prisionera y él ya no era su verdugo. Debía intentarlo, debía darle esa oportunidad.

-Acepto-dijo de repente ella y él la miro sin entender

-¿Que quieres decir?-

-Acepto tu tregua… Edward-

Dijo su nombre con tanta firmeza, con tanta seguridad y sin miedo alguno que el verdugo tembló ligeramente al escucharla. Ella no había dudado ni un instante en llamarlo Edward y tenia tantos tapujos con el sobrenombre de Alice "Bella". A veces cuando se ama demasiado se generan límites a nuestras formas de ser.

-Bien… eso… eso me agrada Isabella… entonces… ¿Tregua?-le ofreció su mano

-Tregua-se la dio y esbozó una dulce sonrisa. Él tembló nuevamente.

Esta tregua resultaría más difícil de lo que esperaba.

**Claro que va a ser difícil jajaja, pobre Edward, espero que les haya gustado bye bye **


	13. Inconsciencia

**Hola a todos, a casi un mes del ultimo cap. Jaja, vengo con otro para continuar con esta historia, suplico y suplico su perdón siempre por mi tardanza, pero se q no lo merezco, sin embargo, aquí estoy con el cap q realmente me gusto mucho y me hizo reir una vez q lo relei, ojala les guste.**

Capítulo 12.- Inconsciente

La seguridad es algo que se consigue con el tiempo. Quiero decir, no de la noche a la mañana puedes confiar en alguien, pero también es cierto que cuando tenemos el don de la candidez y la bondad no sabemos notar la maldad a nuestro alrededor y podemos perdonarla. ¿Por qué no? Todos merecemos en esta vida una segunda oportunidad, incluso alguien como Edward Masen, pero para el joven de 24 años no era tan fácil adaptarse a su nueva vida. Bueno… quizá a su nueva vida si podía adaptarse, lo que le costaba era asimilar el hecho de que Isabella ya no le tratara mal. Aunque había en ella ciertos cambios.

—Hey Edward—le llamó la muchacha por quinta vez en el día

— ¿Qué ocurre?—

Isabella sonrió mientras se acercaba con cuidado a la orilla del rio donde el ex-verdugo cazaba peces, su único alimento durante estos días que llevaban como fugitivos.

—Encontré frutas, creo que podríamos comer eso en vez de pescado—dijo ella con una mueca

— ¿Qué tienes en contra del pescado?—

—Vamos Edward, desayunamos pescado, comemos pescado, cenamos pescado… creo que hasta sueño con pescado—

El joven se giró y la miró enarcando una ceja y sonriendo con sarcasmo:

—No seas exagerada Isabella, no sé si lo hayas notado, pero es lo único que podemos pescar en este bosque—

— ¿Qué tal una serpiente? Yo comería una serpiente completamente gustosa—

—No hay serpientes en el bosque—

— ¿Quién lo dice?—replicó ella molesta, él tenía razón pero no lo admitiría

—Los sabios—

—Los sabios se equivocan—bufó ella—. Yo no sé, pero no comeré pescado el día de hoy, sino que me deleitare con unas deliciosas frutas del bosque—

—Como quieras—

Bella torció la boca y regresó sus pasos andados hacía donde había encontrado sus supuestos "frutos del bosque" y con ello se refería a unas nueces desabridas que descubrió escondidas en un tronco. _Genial_ masculló aún mas molesta. Últimamente la joven heredera Denali tenía un propósito un poco retorcido, quizá se debía al hecho de que toda su adolescencia la había vivido encerrada y ahora que era libre podría explayarla a lo máximo, el asunto era que desde hace algunos días Bella tenía la firme intención de molestar a Edward, llevarle la contraria como una niña chiquita, provocarle con comentarios sin sentido y poner al máximo su capacidad de paciencia al realizar ciertas cosas completamente peligrosas. Pero Edward no era tan tonto y también, últimamente, había adoptado una actitud liberal y desinteresada, si ella deseaba arriesgar su vida, adelante. Por ello estaba molesta, ya no era tan fácil hacer enojar a Edward como al principio.

—No será tan sencillo Edward querido, no te puedes deshacer de mí—se dijo la chica y volvió al rio

Edward trataba de relajarse respirando mientras intentaba, sin éxito, pescar algo. Como lo dije al inicio, era bastante difícil para él habituarse a esa nueva faceta de su Isabella. De acuerdo, porque negarlo, le fascinaba esta Isabella tan feliz y aventurada, pero a veces sus locuras eran peligrosas y él tenía que cuidarla de todo lo que le rodeaba, casi como una bomba andante que en cualquier momento explotaría.

Por ello, cuando Isabella regresó hacía donde él estaba, quiso tranquilizarse y con una sonrisa de suficiencia le cuestionó:

— ¿Y dime? ¿Disfrutaste de tus frutos del bosque?—

—Aun no me los como, pero te prometo que compartiré un poco de mi manjar contigo—dijo ella segura

— ¿Qué haces aquí entonces?—

—Estoy dándome cuenta que eres muy lento Edward, creo que la edad está comenzando a influir en tus actividades diarias y por eso he decidido darte una mano—

Edward frunció el ceño y ella sonrió disimuladamente. Sabía perfectamente que el tema de la edad lo enfurecía de sobremanera, era como si no le gustara hablar de la enorme diferencia de edades que lo separaban, aunque si lo analizamos de cerca, no eran muchos años. Siete años no eran mucho si consideramos la época. A Edward le desagradaba el tema porque le recordaba un motivo más por el que nunca podría tener a Isabella como su mujer, la edad lo mortificaba bastante.

—No necesito que me ayudes, solo lo echaras a perder todo—dijo él agriamente

—No seas amargado y déjame ayudarte—

Bella se acercó un poco mas a la orilla y metió sus pies en el agua sonriendo al instante y comenzando a desesperar a Edward.

— ¿Qué haces?—

—Ya te lo dije, pescaré contigo—

—Es peligroso, no lo harás, sal de ahí en este preciso instante y regresa al campamento—

—No—dijo ella y avanzó al rio hasta llegar a donde él estaba, sin embargo, antes de poder dar un paso mas, tropezó con una piedra oculta y cayó más lejos de donde estaba el joven.

Bella reía como una niña mientras a Edward se le salian las cuencas de los ojos, esa chica iba a matarlo de un infarto.

— ¡Vuelve acá ahora Isabella!—

—Esto es divertido Edward, deberías intentarlo, el agua está deliciosa—dijo ella complacida de que al fin había logrado hacerlo enojar

—No estoy bromeando, si te alejas un poco más corres el riesgo de que te lleve la corriente y entonces no podré hacer nada para ayudarte—se giró, de manera que no podía verla mientras buscaba mas peces

—No te preocupes, no me pasará…-no pudo terminar, Bella hizo exactamente lo que Edward había dicho y la gran corriente del rio comenzó a arrastrarla lejos asustándola de sobremanera—. Edward… Edward…—

—Que—

— ¡Edward!—gritó ella a lo lejos y entonces él fue consciente de lo que pasaba

Salió de esa parte del rio y comenzó a correr por la orilla siguiendo a Bella, ella por su parte gritaba y replicaba el hecho de que ya no tenía nada de diversión lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿Por qué corres así?—cuestionó aun con el agua y la corriente

—Intento llegar a un punto mas alto que el tuyo para poder sacarte de aquí—

—De acuerdo—respiró con dificultad—oye… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?—

—Dime—

— ¿Hay una cascada mas adelante? Dime que no por favor—

—Aquí no hay cascadas Isabella, al menos no en esta región—ella suspiró aliviada—. Pero si hay rápidos, por ello es que debo sacarte—

— ¡Pues apresúrate!—

Edward dejó de correr y se lanzó al rio nadando hasta llegar en donde estaba Isabella, la tomó en sus brazos mientras le daba indicaciones.

—Ahora quiero que patalees hacia la izquierda, hay una orilla en la cual podemos acomodarnos y salir del rio—

— ¿Y si me ahogo?—preguntó temerosa

—No lo haras, confía en mí, patalea—

Ella asintió y comenzó a hacer lo que Edward le había dicho. Cuando Edward divisó el lugar que le había señalado, la soltó para poder acercarse y poder atraerla desde la superficie, pero ella, nerviosa, asustada y algo culpable por el hecho de haber causado todo lo ocurrido, perdió la concentración y ya no pudo patalear. Comenzó a ahogarse mientras pedía la ayuda de Edward.

— ¡Edward! ¡Edw…!—el agua la sepultó y ya no supo mas

Edward se asustó cuando ya no la vio y volvió a meterse al rio con la esperanza de encontrarla. Afortunadamente la encontró, inconsciente, pero la halló y con toda la fuerza que pudo lograron salir del rio completamente ilesos. La sostuvo en sus brazos y se alejó de la orilla para después colocarla sobre el suelo y examinar si se había hecho daño. Revisó su pulso, estaba débil, pero no respiraba y fue entonces cuando entendió el dilema en el que se encontraba.

Lo mas probable era que Isabella tuviera agua en los pulmones, por lo tanto él debía hacer uno de los pasos básicos de primeros auxilios en una situación como esta. En efecto, lo has predicho como la sabia Alice, él debía darle respiración de boca a boca para poder sacar el agua de su organismo y evitar que se ahogara. Respiración de boca a boca, eso era equivalente a besarla, sería como besarla y él no sabía si sería capaz de controlarse y tomarla entre sus brazos como tantas veces lo había deseado. No, él tenia que controlarse, tenía que salvar su vida a pesar de sus deseos.

Acarició su mejilla con ternura y después de suspirar un poco, acercó su rostro al suyo, tapó su nariz y entreabrió su boca, después, cerrando sus ojos, acercó sus labios a los suyos, por solo un instante y sopló ligeramente. Las descargas eléctricas que lo dominaban eran sumamente poderosas, sumamente indescriptibles y fascinantes en toda la expresión de la palabra. Se alejó un poco esperando que reaccionara y al no hacerlo, volvió a acercarse y a darle respiración boca a boca, solo que esta vez, Edward no pudo evitarlo y alargó el contacto de sus labios con los suyos, se sentía tan bien poder besarla aunque fuera un poco.

Bella comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo en el estomago y una extraña sensación de asfixia en su pecho, cuando abrió los ojos nunca imaginó ver lo que vería. Edward… Edward Masen… él… él la estaba besando. A pesar de estar recostada, las piernas comenzaron a temblarle con nerviosismo, pero antes de que el conocido sonrojo se apoderara de su rostro, Edward se alejó y ella expulsó toda el agua de sus pulmones tosiendo. Él esperaba que ella nunca se diera cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer para poder despertarla.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó él mientras ella seguía tosiendo.

Bella solo asintió. La sensación de asfixia no había desaparecido del todo y comprendió que no era el agua, sino lo que el joven ex-verdugo le había hecho sentir con ese beso accidentado.

—No vuelvas a asustarme de ese modo, ¿Me entiendes?—

—De acuerdo—dijo ella con voz tímida

—Te ves pálida y estás temblando, ¿Seguro que estas bien?—

—Sí, es solo que… realmente me asusté… lo siento—mintió

—Descuida, espero que ahora en adelante me hagas caso—sonrió y se levantó del suelo buscando con la mirada—. Estamos muy lejos del campamento, la corriente sí que nos arrastró demasiado, ahora debemos buscar un lugar en donde dormir—

—De nuevo lo siento—

—Tranquila—le ayudó a levantarse y la rodeó con sus brazos, ella tembló mas—. Conseguiré leña y prenderé una fogata, encontraremos un lugar donde pasar la noche—

La tarde se consumió rápidamente, pero Edward era muy eficiente y para cuando se oscureció, ya había encontrado una cueva donde quedarse y había encendido una fogata con la cual se calentaban de la fría noche que les acarreaba. Recien acababan de comer pescado, y esta vez ella no había replicado nada en contra suya, aun se encontraba sumamente pasmada, tanto que hasta Edward estaba extrañado de su nueva actitud.

—Relajate, ya pasó todo Isabella—

—No es tan simple, es que… yo…yo en mi inconsciencia casi nos mato, deberías deshacerte de mí, soy un peligro andante—dijo ella nerviosa

—No es verdad, simplemente eres joven y deseas comerte al mundo, pero se prudente, haras todo a su debido tiempo—

—Quizá—tembló ligeramente

Edward se acercó a ella y la abrazó una vez mas mientras le decía:

—Trata de dormir, yo estaré aquí para evitar que mueras de frio—ella sonrió y sin pena alguna se recostó en su pecho y cerró los ojos.

Había pasado aproximadamente media hora después de que Isabella se había quedado dormida en sus brazos. Edward había aprovechado el hecho de que dormía para poder rememorar lo ocurrido en la tarde. No había querido hacerlo, realmente no deseaba aprovecharse de ella, de esa acción de darle respiración de boca a boca, pero esas descargas eléctricas, esas sensaciones, Dios, era demasiado y no había podido controlarlo, aunque quizá no lo era desde un punto de vista técnico, el posar sus labios sobre los suyos había sido un beso, rápido y fugaz, pero un beso al fin y el solo recordar tal hecho le hacía estremecerse.

La miró nuevamente, dormía plácidamente y sumida en la inconsciencia. Se veía tan serena, tan hermosa, y sus labios, tan rosados y carnosos, tan llamativos, tan… ¡Rayos! Debía controlarse, el deseo de besarla una vez mas lo atravesó y siendo completamente egoísta no se detuvo y tomando ligeramente su barbilla con su mano, acercó su rostro al suyo y de nuevo rozó sus labios con los suyos por escasos cinco segundos, llenándose de nuevo de esas sensaciones hasta que se separó y se recostó cerrando los ojos. Al menos ella estaba dormida y jamás se enteraría de lo que acababa de hacer. Lo que Edward no pudo ver era que después de haberla "besado", Bella se había acomodado un poco más cerca de él aún con los ojos cerrados mientras una sonrisa dominaba su semblante y con su mano derecha acariciaba lentamente sus labios.

Quizá ella no estaba tan inconsciente como él creía.

**Ojala les haya gustado, esta parte en lo general me mató jaja, nos vemos**

**Bye bye**


	14. Indirectas mordaces

**Bueno, pues oficialmente he vuelto! Si! Hurra! Jajaja, después de mi lección aprendida con la alimentación y unos cuantos golpes de mi madre (es broma) estoy de vuelta con esta historia que amo tanto! ****aquí les traigo un nuevo cap y actualizare, como siempre, cada dos semanitas, los kiero mucho y grax por esperarme.**

**Ho habia podido actualizar por q fanfiction no te deja, pero gracias a tuacantante 89 ya supe como, muchas grax y este cap va dedicado a ti!**

**Este cap tiene cosas nuevas y sentimientos jajaja, sinceramente me encanto!**

**Ojala les guste!**

Capítulo 13: Indirectas mordaces

La mañana era demasiado fría para su gusto. Usualmente cuando tenía frio amanecía con una cobija sobre sus hombros. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no había nada sobre ella y fue cuando recordó en donde estaba. La cueva había sido una idea perfecta, el calor de esa fogata la reconfortó por el hecho de ser la responsable de la pérdida del campamento y también de que casi murieran. Eso la hizo pensar en Edward. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no había dormido a su lado como todos los días? ¿Por qué se hacía esas preguntas? Decidió salir de la cueva con mucho cuidado, tenía que aprender a ser precavida. No había nadie, pero pudo escuchar el agua del rio y se acercó prudencialmente al lugar de donde provenía el sonido solo para quedar estática.

Edward se bañaba a orillas del rio. No estaba completamente desnudo, pero su pecho y sus brazos estaban expuestos y bañados en el líquido. No comprendió lo que paso en su interior, pero el corazón le latía con rapidez y no le podía quitar la mirada de encima aunque quisiera. Pensaba y pensaba en esos brazos que tantas veces la habían aprisionado y unas pocas la habían cuidado y protegido. Los mismos brazos que la abrazaban todas las noches aunque él lo negara, los mismos brazos que la habían salvado el día anterior. Sí, eran esos brazos. Su mirada viajó por todo su cuerpo y cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba más cerca de él de lo que debería. Edward se colocó de espaldas y no pudo verla acercarse, pero sí pudo escuchar cuando alguien entró al agua. Sonrió tratando de sofocar su burla y sarcasmo:

—Creo que te hace falta otra experiencia como la de ayer para alejarte del rio—

Ella no dijo nada y continuó caminando en su dirección como si fuera un imán, entonces Edward se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió con su cercanía, además de que la forma en la que su vestido se le había pegado al cuerpo por culpa del agua no era nada honorable. Trató de detenerse, en serio, se suponía que ella era una niña, pero parecía que no lo recordaba, Isabella lo miraba de una forma tan extraña, tan diferente. De manera que ocurrió lo inevitable, la tomó en sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente deleitándose en acariciar con sus manos cada extensión de su cuerpo y ella hizo lo mismo hasta que comenzó a escuchar su voz llamándole…

—Isabella… Isabella… es hora de que despiertes, hay mucho que caminar… Isabella… despierta—

—Edward—pronunció ella en sueños

—Sí, soy yo, despierta—

—Edward—continuó ella con una mueca de satisfacción en el rostro.

Él no entendía porque lo llamaba tanto y no despertaba, así que recurrió a otra medida. Salió de la cueva y, formando un cono con una hoja de árbol, recogió agua con él y regresó. Ella aún lo llamaba dormida y suspirando, Edward se dijo:

—Me odiarás por esto—le arrojó el contenido del cono en su rostro.

Bella despertó sobresaltada y con un grito. El agua estaba fría y ya era suficiente con la vergüenza y la decepción que sintió al descubrir que todo era un sueño. Su rostro se tornó rojo al comprender bien lo que había soñado. ¿Cómo era posible que pensara en Edward de esa forma? El solo hecho de que la besara varias veces no significaba nada y no valían, para él no era un beso sino un método de primeros auxilios. Eso sin contar el beso de la cueva. Quizá el creía que ella no lo había sentido, pero sí lo había hecho. En momentos como esos solo podía recordar a Alice y sus palabras: "Él esconde mucho más de lo que crees" "No tienes idea de cómo sufriría si te fueras".

¿Y si el verdadero motivo por el que no la dejara huir fuese porque sintiera algo por ella? Era una explicación lógica, era lo único que justificaba su forma de ser y el beso de la noche anterior. "No, no pienses eso, eres una niña para él. ¿Cómo podría sentir algo por ti?". Su mente tenía razón, aunque no podía negar que la idea la hacía temblar bastante.

— ¿Ya te encuentras consciente?—preguntó el ex-verdugo

—Creo que sí… es mejor… es mejor que empecemos nuestra caminata—

Edward encogió los hombros y ambos salieron de la cueva mientras le explicaba cosas. Él aseguraba que a estas alturas, el ejército de Aro ya sabría que se ocultaban en el bosque y por lo tanto debían salir de él y llegar al primer pueblo que hallaran. Ella lo escuchó atentamente y lo obedeció en todo lo que le indicaba. Tenía plena confianza en él, aunque sus raros cuestionamientos la atormentaran constantemente.

Después de dos horas y media de camino, plantas y nada que no fuese verde, Edward decidió que era momento de descansar.

—Nos quedaremos aquí un momento, mientras buscaré algo de comer—

Ella no dijo nada. Todo el camino había estado atareada y ahora se sentía con el valor para preguntarle a Edward si lo que Alice le había insinuado era verdad. De modo que lo soltó, pero sin consideración alguno y de repente.

— ¿Qué sientes por mí?—

Él dejó de caminar y sintió en su cuerpo algo parecido a una descarga eléctrica. Ella no acababa de hacer la pregunta incorrecta. ¿O sí?

— ¿Qué?—

—Lo que oíste. ¿Qué sientes por mí Edward?—

—No entiendo a que te refieres—respondió con evasivas, pero ella necesitaba una respuesta y no iba a rendirse fácilmente.

—Anoche me besaste. ¿Porqué?—

Estaba por responder una necedad cuando escuchó una rama romperse y él se sintió alerta. Había alguien ahí. ¿Y si eran los soldados Vulturi? Isabella estaba en peligro.

— ¿Escuchaste eso?—

—Sí—respondió con temor, pero se recompuso—pero no trates de cambiarme el tema…—

Edward giró los ojos. Sus sentimientos no importaban ahora, debía protegerla, debían huir de ahí.

—No lo hago, simplemente…—no pudo continuar hablando, una flecha atravesó su ropa y lo atoró en un árbol. Bella gritó alarmada y la segunda flecha fue lanzada.

Estaba sujeto al árbol y ella estaba vulnerable a cualquier ataque. De las sombras y las ramas emergió una figura masculina enorme, como un oso y detrás de esa, surgió otra que era menos robusta. Pero no se trataba de ningún integrante del ejército de Aro. Estos hombres vestían humildemente, pero llevaban un escudo en la parte superior derecha de su camisola y tatuado también en su brazo izquierdo. El hombre fornido fue el primero en hablar.

—Vaya, parece que ustedes no son un par de ciervos—

—Claro que no son ciervos Em—respondió el otro—ahora, libera a ese hombre—

Edward reconoció el escudo en cuanto los escuchó hablar y dijo con obvia suficiencia:

—Ustedes son miembros de los Strada. ¿Cierto?—

—Lo has adivinado bien muchacho—dijo el grandote

— ¿Los qué?—cuestionó Isabella

—Los Strada, comerciantes nómadas que en este momento se encuentran en Volterra—

El menos fornido enarcó una ceja al escuchar hablar a Edward e inclinándose frente a Isabella y Edward dijo:

—Mi compañero es un maleducado, mi nombre es Jasper—señaló a su acompañante—y él es Emmett—

—Es un gusto—habló Bella con más confianza al notar que no eran peligrosos—Somos Isabella y Edward, pero pueden llamarme Bella—

Edward sintió celos. ¿Porqué ella le concedía llamarle "Bella" a todo el mundo menos a él? Su mal humor empeoró al darse cuenta de que no podía quitarse las flechas de encima. Emmett lo miró burlonamente, era obvio para cualquier espectador la cantidad de rabia que sentía cuando Jasper hablaba con la chica y besaba su mano en señal de cortesía. Edward notó que el Strada lo miraba y resopló:

—Ahora que nos conocemos perfectamente. ¿Podrías esto de encima?—

Emmett lanzó una carcajada formando hoyuelos en sus mejillas y respondió:

—Imposible muchacho, la verdadera razón por la que te atoré en ese árbol fue para que afrontaras la pregunta de tu compañera—

—Emmett, no te metas en asuntos ajenos—le regañó Jasper

—Escucha a tu amigo—masculló Edward furioso—sabe dar buenos consejos—

Emmett no se intimidó con la furia de Edward, no debía, era solo un miedo a revelar una gran verdad, solo eso.

—Yo lo dudo mi estimado muchacho—se dirigió a Jasper—hay un momento en la vida de todo hombre en el que se tiene la necesidad de hablar con el corazón y no con la boca. Este chico necesita sincerarse con esta bella dama—

Edward seguía luchando contra las flechas para poder liberarse y huir de ese lugar en donde se ponían a prueba sus sentimientos, pero antes de que dijera alguna blasfemia en contra de Emmett, Isabella se acercó y dijo con voz pasiva:

—Y yo te lo agradezco Emmett, pero no creo que sea correcto cuestionar a Edward mientras están ustedes presentes, debe ser algo privado—

Bravo por Isabella, bravo por ella. Un motivo más para amarla como lo hacía. Ella quería ser prudente y lo estaba demostrando aunque sacrificara su curiosidad. Tuvo ganas de soltarse de ese árbol, tomarla en sus brazos y elevarla en el aire de agradecimiento, pero eso no le ayudaría en nada.

—Me alegra que seas tan consciente Bella—dijo Jasper—me parece que debemos irnos y dejarlos solos—

—Tonterías Jazz—replicó Emmett—los dejaremos hablar solos todo lo que quieran, pero no pueden seguir en este bosque sufriendo tantas carencias, vengan con nosotros y les daremos asilo—

Bella sonrió y sus ojos se iluminaron. Un lugar que no fuese el bosque para descansar era demasiado tentador y aceptó gustosa de solo escucharlo. Pero Edward tenía una mueca en su rostro, él no quería viajar con un par de entrometidos que solo lo estarían cuestionando hasta hacerlo confesar, no quería y no iba a hacerlo. Logró liberarse de las flechas y dijo con amabilidad forzada:

—Les agradecemos mucho su oferta, pero me temo que tendremos que declinarla—Bella lo observó con los ojos abiertos y cuestionó:

— ¿Porqué?—

—Porque no es seguro Isabella—mintió él

—Pero no es justo y no comprendo, yo quiero ir a otro lugar, quiero dejar de comer pescado todo el tiempo, estoy harta del rio y del bosque, es demasiado verde—

Y Edward comprendió una indirecta que no estaba explicita ni implícita en sus palabras, es más, ni siquiera existía, pero la comprendió. Ella estaba harta de él y quería irse con otros. Quizá era lo mejor, si Isabella estaba lejos de él, era menos probable que los Vulturi la hallaran, estaría a salvo con los Strada y él ya no representaría un peligro. Era lo mejor, aunque le doliera separarse de ella. Cada día su amor crecía más y más. Había empezado a sentirse habituado a despertar todas las mañanas con ella y a dormir a su lado. Pero él sabía sacrificarse, siempre lo estaba haciendo, de modo que le respondió fríamente y sin que ella lo esperara:

—Entonces vete, eres libre de ir a donde tú quieras—

Bella quedó estática ante estas palabras. Quería ir con los Strada sí, pero nunca había pensado que eso representaría separarse de él, separarse del hombre que todo este tiempo la había procurado. Se encontraba en un dilema y no sabía qué hacer.

— ¿Quieres… quieres que me vaya?—preguntó temblorosa y sin comprender porqué

—No es eso Isabella, es solo que tú claramente ya no me necesitas, estoy seguro que Emmett y Jasper te protegerán—los miró detenidamente y continuó—fue un verdadero placer conocerlos, a pesar de todo—

Y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a la que estaban. Ella se encontraba aún paralizada, no podía creerlo, se había ido y ahora entendía por qué. Una nueva indirecta se formó en su cabeza, él ya no la quería a su lado y ahora que ya había alguien cuidándola, él ya era libre de ella. Sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos.

—Entonces… ya que él se fue… ¿Vienes con nosotros? Porque si lo deseas puedes seguirlo, no hay problema si lo haces—

—No Emmett, él no quiere que lo acompañe, iré con ustedes—

Los tres comenzaron a caminar en dirección contraria a Edward. Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que no pasarían ni treinta minutos para volverse y quizá, para no separarse nunca más.

**Ojala les haya gustado y no se preocupen, lo q dice es final del cap. Es cierto si!**

**Nos vemos, bye bye**


End file.
